


The selected ones

by Ellenore_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, First Time, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips, Violence, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenore_writes/pseuds/Ellenore_writes
Summary: One by one, they all go down and leave themselves and everything theirs behind. Starting anew, without a choice to go back. Given powers of god's, and left to train. One by one, they join the collosum, and well, stuff happens pretty fast to say the least.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. The beginnings of the first

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow reader! I'm Laika, and this is my first fanfic. Characters will be introduced as the chapters progress, in this one it's only the sleepy boys, but soon you will get dream team, and many others. Shipping will be included in the later chapters, but will be minimal, so yeah. I will add tags of all characters now, because I don't want to forget to add them later, so sorry if you expected all of them now. !this was beta read by lovely RoseKat on discord!

It was late at night, a young piglin was sparing with a ragdoll in his room. You could hear loud music from the other room, as his twin blasted his music. Techno didn’t mind it anyways. He was quite used to it by now, going as far as saying it relaxed him, he hit the punching bag in the rhythm of his brothers music. It was peaceful, all things considered. His little brother was asleep, so music was all that could be heard, as opposed to the normal screaming of a young child who wished for attention.

Whispers.

He swore he heard a whisper somewhere as Techno helplessly turned around the room fists up. He picked up his katana, given to him by his father dearest when he turned 12. His pig ears perked up, as he stood in a low stance. The atmosphere was dead. The air in the room felt thick, like it could be cut with the blade in Technos hands. He held it with both hands, prepared for an attack. But it did not come. All that came were more and more whispers. “prepare,” said one, “tell them goodnight one last time,” Said another. The words echoed in technos head, and he dropped to his knees, powerless. He didn’t understand why he did so, it was second nature, a stronger force, making him move against his will. The third voice appeared and whispered louder than the others “Say goodbye,” And just like that, they were gone.

Techno was left alone, laying on the ground, tears in his eyes. Techno never cried. This was not normal; something was going on. Something big. He stood up, hanging the blade back on the wall where it was before he took it down. Beautiful craftsmanship, netherite sword, sharp, effective, and efficient. The handle is decorated with gold, details giving it a breathtaking effect. Techno always had a thing for gold. It was his piglin side that adored it so much, even though he never met his piglin family the adoration for the rare mineral still stuck with him. He looked at his reflection in the blade, a wide-eyed figure shining back at him on the dark metal.

He pulled open the heavy wooden door to his room and stepped into the hall. He did not know what the whispers wanted. But he knew he should listen. They told him to say goodbye. So that is what he will do. He walked over to the room his younger brother resides in. The vibrant red door was screaming, to say the least. Vibrant. Just like Tommy. 

He pushed the door open, only slightly, enough to peek in the room, and notice the child, asleep, wrapped inside a blanket. He could not help but smile. Phil would always wrap him and Wil in blankets, as if they were lil burritos before putting them into bed. He missed that. As much as he despised to admit it, it brung him comfort. He pushed the door further, stepping inside the room, and kneeled next to the bed. He gently pushed the child a bit, and whispered

“Hey lil man”

Technos voice was raspy and deep. It did not fit the line. But the youngling always addressed himself as ‘big T’ or ‘big man’ so naturally, Tommys nickname became ‘lil man’

“LEAVE.” Said the child, grunting, wishing to continue his slumber, knowing him, probably so he can scream some more again tomorrow. Techno chuckled as the child rolled over and curled up.

“alright. Goodnite then lil’ man. I love you” those last three words felt sloppy. He rarely expressed emotion. Just in general. But he did not know if he would ever again be able to show him that, even tho he’s a lil piece of shit, techno cherished him. And a sense still hung over him that this was his last night here

“shut upppp” groaned tommy, unphased by the words, too sleepy to recognize what was said to him or who said it. Techno gave another half chuckle, rubbing Tommy’s blond hair, and left the room, letting him rest.

” now dad..” the piglin whispered to himself, walking over to the living room. There, laid his dad, on the couch, also in slumber. Techno decided against waking him up. He just wrote a note. He still did not know where he was going, but he understood he was leaving. Soon.  
“dear dad. This will seem silly, but I’m being taken somewhere. Please do not look for me. It will be my adventure. I may be back. I’ll see. I love you. Goodbye. :)”  
The letter was bullshitted the best he could do. He wanted to keep it brief, but make sure he isn’t too worried. ‘his adventure’ Phil would buy that, right? Hopefully, it’s the best Techno could do with his time. He had one more person to confront.

Wilbur.

His twin. Well, not really. Techno was different. He was born a piglin. He was only adopted by them. His birthdate was never figured out, so they simply decided he and Phils other son, who was of similar age, will share a birthday. This time, he knocked on the door. The music from inside stopped playing, as he heard a hum that acted as permission to get inside. Techno entered the room, colored in yellow, with a blue carpet, and a single bed. Musical instruments of all types, and a desk, with sheets upon sheets of notes and lyrics Wilbur wrote in late nights like these.

“wats poppin?” said Wilbur jokingly, as he gazed at his brother, who sat down on the blue carpet.

Honest. He could be honest with Wilbur. Wilbur deserved the truth at the very least.

“Im here to say goodbye.” Said techno, sighing. Wilburs smiling expression turned blank, as he reached for a drawer in his desk, to grab an orange container, filled with pills.  
“Talk. And take these. Whats wrong.” Wilbur was worried. He took a goodbye the wrong way. It was expected, because of everything Wilbur had gone through in his life. He opened the container and handed techno a singular pill. “stay. Ill go get water” said Wilbur, worried sick in his stomach. He always suspected techno struggled, but this was his proof. He won’t wake Phil yet, he wanted to see could he be of any help to his brother

“not that type of goodbye. Come back here nerd.” Snarled the pig, pulling Wilbur out of his thoughts. Wilbur stared down at him, confused.  
“what do you mean?” asked Wilbur, puzzled, scanning techno for any tracks of lying. He knew techno. He’d notice if he was lying. He wasn’t.

“I don’t need pills. I do not have that type of problem. But please, imagine this; you hear voices, telling you you’re gonna leave and need to say goodnight and goodbye. Imagine the whispers knock you to the ground, they make you cry. Well now stop imagining because that is exactly what happened. Tonight. Im not scared. I just…want to say goodbye.... remind you I care.” Techno said, tearing up, watching Wilbur, tears in his eyes for second time this night. Wilbur dropped down to his knees, hugging techno tightly.  
“Whatever is happening, don’t worry. You are the strongest person I know. You’re more capable than everyone else I know combined. Its gonna be alright. I’ll be the-“ he cut himself there. He won’t be there. He knew he wont. He hated that he wont. “I may not be there physically, but ill be there, always and forever. I love you brother” said Wilbur, holding his brother and his bestest friend tight.  
Techno held Wilbur by his shirt, stopping himself from being a crybaby for any second longer.  
“Alright that’s all, see ya never nerddd” said techno wiping his tears and saying adios to his bro.  
“Cya dumbass” said Wil, reflecting technos vibe. They were both sad, but this was the best way to say their goodbyes, to leave on good terms.

Techno leaves the room, and heads to his own, and grabs his sword, and holds it tight. He did not know where he was going to go. But he strangely couldn’t help but feel curious where the morning will take him. He laid in his bed, and drifted asleep, listening to his brother’s soft music. No lyrics, only a gentle melody to take him to rest.

***

Techno woke up, on hard ground, his blade in his hand, held tight, but everything else around unknown. He was somewhere. He was very much alive. He just was not anywhere he recognized. He stood up. This is all real. This is all real… this is whats real. This is his new life. He grunted for a second, before standing up, and shaking off the dust from his clothes and his short, pinkish brown hair.

He felt…powerful. He didn’t understand the adrenaline in his body. The rush of blood from his feet to his head. The serotonin surging in. He swung his blade in his hands and walked around. Like he owned the place. He did own the place he realized. This was his. He had a wide confident grin on his face. For some reason he felt none of yesterday’s sadness. He was feeling great.  
Techno looked around. The walls were old, yet seemingly intact. Roman building style. Doric building style. He researched this. This is the first time he’s seen it in person though. And damn, it was fucking beautiful.

Techno walked around the circular building. And then one of them intrigued him. He heard a sound coming from there and entered. A small animal, around the size of an average pig. Techno audibly gasped. It was a young ravager. Stuck and alone. Left to die. Well, that last one won’t happen. He carefully cut the ropes that held the poor thing tied to the ground. It stood up and made a noise unlike any techno has ever heard. 

Techno has always liked ravagers. They were very misunderstood creatures, and more often than not killed during raids. It made techno sad to see them die. This one will be his. His new pet. His new friend in this unfamiliar place. He bent down and pat the animal, who was looking up at him, confused, puzzled, but kinda happy. Happy to be alive. Technos smile softened, watching the thing close its eyes in happiness. It must’ve never felt loved. Well now it is.  
“Juno. Your name is Juno.” Techno finally decided.  
It was a gender-neutral name, because he never cared about gender. Gender is a social construct after all. So, Juno it is. A lovely name for a lovely ravager. His new companion.  
Juno accepted its new name pretty quick. And it wouldn’t take him much longer to teach them how respond to the name. Ravagers are smart animals after all. 

Techno wondered thru other rooms, Juno now following him. There were many rooms, decorated with all types of materials. Naturally, Techno first entered the room with the most gold. Its second nature. He scoured thru the drawers, finding beautiful jewelry that shined in technos eyes like the sun itself. There stood a crown, a head piece, and some rings. Techno put the crown on, it seemed to fit him perfectly. The head piece he did not know what to do with, so he gave it to Juno, who flipped around attempting to see whats on its head. Techno chuckled, sliding the rings on his fingers. He already had jewelry. Earrings, a nose ring, and a few others. All made of solid gold. 

Techno vaguely wondered what else will he find in this strange place. He liked it so far. He also found beds, yet he did not know whether he’ll actually use them or not. This place was not half bad after all. 

The breeze entered the room, and it gave Techno goosebumps. It was cold here. Techno despised cold. He could be in full gold armor in the deepest depths of nether, but he despised even the slightest of cold. It felt unnatural and unfamiliar. He growled slightly looking thru the rooms, hoping the sun would come soon. It was around 5am, techno guessed. The chill before the sun comes out. The moon supported the prediction. He entered a particularly large room with a king sized bed and laid down sprawled on the bed. He did not miss his family. Why didn’t he miss his family? Shouldn’t he be sad? Why does he feel so good? Was his family sad? He couldn’t help but wonder how they felt.

And boy oh boy- they were feeling it right now

***

Philza was rereading the letter for the sixth time. Hopelessly looking for answers that won’t come. Tommy was still sleeping, unaware of everything going to shit around him. In Wilbur’s room, you could hear sad songs and painful gulps of store-bought red wine he owned. Technos room was empty, his sword gone. And Wil was struggling to comprehend it. 

Just like that Techno was gone.

At least he had a goodbye. But Wilbur hoped it was just a sick joke, a dumb prank, or just a simple nightmare. He prayed to wake up and his brother was there. Yet that will not happen. So, he will just get drunk and pretend he does not know. Pretend none of it happened. Block out the pain. 

Philza entered Wilbur’s room, seeing him sad and sighed. Seems like he knew as well. He also smelled the scent of wine. God damnit Wil, not again. Philza was holding the letter in his hand, and Wilbur didn’t bother talking or looking at his father. There was no point right now. He just wanted some rest. To be alone and think for a while. But that was as likely to happen as techno walking through that door right now asking to go on some adventure. Instead, Philza spoke up, his voice shaking, as he tried to collect his thoughts, and failing 

“he-he’s-" Philza tried, sitting down, tears coming into his eyes again

“he’s gone. Yeah, I’ve been informed” said Wilbur, with a wide, painful smile, tears strolling down his rosy cheeks, his eyes puffy. However, he did not know that Philza has been misinformed. And even if he did, he was a little too drunk to function right now. Phil sighed, turning to Wilbur, and holding him tight. They both needed it. They weren’t alright.

***

“I’m sure they are alright, right Juno?” said techno, and chuckled. They are surely alright. One less mouth to feed. Juno grunted in response, attempting to climb on the bed. Techno helped it out, and it now rested its head against technos stomach. Its head was hefty, making techno struggle to breathe a lil’ bit, but he’ll manage. He might as well lay down till the sun comes around. He was not tired, but he was cold. 

***

A few hours pass, and the sun finally rises. Techno feels its warm presence in the room and smiles, getting up slowly as Juno’s head on his stomach heavily. Juno, who was sleeping firmly, wakes up and jumps down from the bed, with a loud clank of its feet as it landed. Techno went outside and started at what he saw.

Were those portals always there?


	2. Chapter 2: The portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those portals weren't always there... Where did they lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different from the last one-so I'm lightly nervous about it. But hey- you'll get a few Juno and Techno bonding moments soo- that must be goOD. I hope you like it!

Were those portals always there?

No. they weren’t. they just now appeared. But techno couldn’t know for sure.

In the dead center of the coliseum stood three ominous portals. They reminded him of the nether portals, but something was different. It felt different. The nether portal mumbles were nowhere to be heard. The portals colors were different. A green portal, a red portal, and a pink one. Red was nearest to Techno; due to the angling of the room he came out of.

The sky was sunny, a beautiful day to be alive. Juno wondered around the place, its steps making the dust on the ground rise, and making the surroundings shake ever so slightly. It was adorable. Techno walked to the portal, placing his hand on the obsidian frame, and brushing it. Its texture was normal, it was regular obsidian. But its color was completely wrong. Why? He did not know. It was silent, the only sounds heard were Techno’s slow breaths and Juno’s loud steps as it stomped around, being satisfied with the dust picking up behind its back as it walked in wide circles around techno. He coughed as he accidentally inhaled a small amount of the said dust cloud. 

Techno wanted to enter the portal. But subconsciously, he wished to know where it led. Not out of curiosity, much rather simply out of wanting to know was it safe to bring Juno in. he knew Juno would follow if he went in, so he wanted it to be safe. He went back to the room he slept in and grabbed his katana. Whatever was there, he will kill it. If it tries to kill him or Juno, that is. He stepped in, Juno standing on his right, confused, as it went thru the portal. 

As he looked around the room, he saw a beautiful training area, with everything a warrior could ever desire. A training course, and a button in front of him. He for now left the button alone, he will come to it when he checks this place out. 

Juno was rushing around, exploring the new territory. Armor, filled with spikes, made from the same material as his sword. He was intrigued by it, but decided against taking it, as he was not sure whether it’ll activate some trap, or whether it belonged to someone. No one was here, but he still would not risk it. He saw a fake torso in the left of the room, there undoubtably for practicing hits and sword swipes. 

Another thing there was is a form of, almost army like, parkour. God, he despised parkour. He shook slightly, getting himself out the thoughts of failing parkour while the other family’s kid mastered it. ‘Dream.’ The name made him chuckle. ‘Show off. That happened back when they were like, 8, god, did that much time really pass.’ Indeed, it has. He and dream sometimes played together and sparred later in life. Had fun, ya know? Techno remembered that he did not even tell him goodbye. That made him lightly sad. But the sadness was short lived, as Juno headbutted into techno gently, cutting him out of his trans. Techno smiled, and saw some of those rings used for gymnastics. Those would be a fun practice. He put his hands on the rings, and raised himself up in the air, chuckling. He hadn’t played with these in years. 

Techno swung back and forth, and then jumped, forgetting about the crown on his head, and did a roll, stopping on his feet. He looked back, worried about the crown. Thank lord, it was intact. He put it back on his head, smiling once again. He looked back at the parkour room; his smile lightly lessened instinctively. A part of him wanted to do it. To fucking NAIL the course. But the other was almost scared. Scared to fall. Not to hurt himself. But to fail. 

After a few long seconds of deep thinking, he decided to do it, just to prove it to himself. The floor was made of some form of soft foam, so even if he fell, he’d be fine. ‘do I have the guts for this’ he asked himself, and then opened his eyes wider. He was being afraid. A pussy, as his younger brother would say. And he can’t have that. He looked in the room, taking a slow step in. the jumps would progressively get harder the higher the room gets. And it was going extremely high up. 

He sighed, shaking subconsciously a little bit, without realizing it. He looked at his hands as he made the first jump, noticing the shaking. It annoyed him. Juno was playing down on the ground, the foam ground intrigued it. One by one he made the simple jumps. He was around 10 meters in the air when the jumps started getting more difficult. Further away, less place to land on, but manageable. His hands were very shaky and that wasn’t very good. Like jesus calm down, you’re literally alone. He was doing good. Then the head jumps came. They were easy, but scary. And then, glass panes. Oh god. He looked down, and instinctively sticked himself to the wall. He was like, 50 meters high in the air right now. 

He took a few seconds to calm himself down and remind himself that the ground is soft. He had to be incredibly careful on glass panes, as they were both extremely thin and easily breakable. He leaped of the edge and sloppily landed, immediately doing the wall strat and sticking his back to the wall. Come on techno, only like 10 more and were done. He let go of the wall, and felt his body stiffen as he began to lose balance. In attempt to help himself and not fall about 60 meters, he jumped to the next pane. He sped run the next few, until he felt stable again. He sticked to the wall. 5 more to go. He can do this. He knew he can. He leaped, again and again. Finally, he stood at the highest pane of glass. He did it. He did it. He did it. He looked at the sign that was next to him

“gg. Now jump down :)”

Techno shivered. He was glued to the wall. Surely not. Was he really about to jump down…far down…so far down? Well, he didn’t have much of a choice did he. So, cannonball! He let go of the wall, putting his crown in his hand, slumping forward, bending his knees, and wrapping his arms around them. The fall was long, but when he was finally close to the ground, he saw Juno laying down, half asleep, waiting for him to come down. 

He landed far away from it, but the sheer strength of the jump made the whole ground lapse into itself and jump back up, as if it were a trampoline, well, looking at it now, it’s closer to a trampoline than foam. So, Juno bounced up, confused as it felt the rush of air back down and how it wasn’t on the ground anymore. Techno and Juno bounced for almost 10 minutes before finally getting out the room. Techno was happy, and Juno was, well, Juno. 

There was one more thing he wished to do

Press the button.

And to press the button he did.

A small hologram popped up, asking the pig if he wished to procced with the action. He verbally answered, and a staircase, seemingly hidden in the ground dropped down. He was still confused about the hologram; it was unlike anything he’d ever seen. However, many of the things he seen today were new to him. He walked down the spiral stairs and noticed Juno not following. He suddenly remembered how many sharp and dangerous objects were there, and how naïve Juno was. So, he ran up, only to see Juno rolling in the ground, playing, but also how close was it to that thorns armor. He put his blade down to pick Juno up, picked it up, and stumbled a little bit to the side. Unsurprisingly, Juno was quite heavy. He has to take Juno with him though. But the staircase was narrow, and the stairs were high. No way in hell will Juno go down itself. So, he will carry it. Its fine. Only like a hundred fifty kilos. Bearable. Good practice, he needed to do some lifting. So down the spiral they go.

After a painfully long trip down, they got to the ground. Room filled with mannequins. It was creepy and uncomfortable. The only light was coming from behind the dolls, and it was very dim, red light. ‘the fuck’ techno thought. This was creepy as fuck. He turned around, and he didn’t see any stairs. They were fucking gone. And techno was feeling very panicked. He didn’t show it outwardly, but panic was definitely there, in his eyes. Another button, in the center of the wooden room. ‘Maybe pressing it would make the stairs reappear? Maybe it will set the mannequins to all jump attack him? Yeah, like that would ever happen’

…. That happened. With the press of the wooden button, the dolls came alive, running at him, creeping him out. They had no weapons, they were literally just mannequins, but alive. And going after him. Luckily, he still had the blade on him.

He did not have the blade on him. Fuck. He didn’t pick it back up after Juno. Talking about Juno, it jumped down from Techno’s hands on the ground and made a noise reminiscent to a snarl. Aggressive. It sounded like danger. And Techno mentally noted Juno is a ravager. A young one, but it was still a ravager. A powerful beast, not a kitten. 

A fist fight it will be then. And he tried. He did good, for a little bit. Until he noticed that kicking them on the ground would do no damage. And now they were basically holding his legs down. More coming and attempting to knock him to ground. And then he noticed Juno, doing its best to fight off three of these dolls of off techno. Headbutting and roaring at them. Surprisingly, none of them touched the ravager, they were laser focused on techno. And he couldn’t fight them forever.

Just like that, knocked down, seeing the dolls pin him to the ground. He expected death. But it didn’t come. Just a sound from the arena, and just like that, the mannequins turned to smoke particles and reappeared on the wall where they stood. But the staircase was back open. And techno forcefully grabbed Juno, who was attempting to roar at the mannequins on the wall. He walked up the stairs as fast as he could and watched as the door to the staircase closed behind them. They would be here again soon, but let’s explore the other portals first he decided. He picked up his blade, put it in its covers, walked out, and headed to the green portal, which, somehow, seemed less intimidating than the last one.  
As he walked into it and Juno came out to the room filled with a large table, filled with plates. This was a proper buffet. Covered with a bit of everything, meat of all types, veggies, everything. The walls were salmon colored, the floors polished birch. An expensive chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Well, that covers the whole ‘food’ problem. Good, because techno was getting worried about that one. He sat down at the front of the table. ‘Where was this food from?’ he was slightly confused, but he did not think about it too much about it, as his hunger felt a bit overwhelming, as he took some baked potatoes and some bread, eating them hastily. The potatoes were warm, and the bread was fresh. It reminded him of home. Then, with the corner of his eye, he noticed something that intrigued him more. Golden carrots, to be precise. He swore he drooled a little as he reached across the table and grabbed one. He’s only had one in his life, yet he precisely remembered the lovely taste, and how fulfilling it was. He munched on it with one of the most kidlike joyful expressions Techno ever had. Then he heard a grunt, coming from under the table, followed by feeling a light nudge. Juno was hungry as well, and Techno was out here, ignoring it completely. He scoffed, getting a few regular carrots, and yanking them in the ravagers open mouth. Juno seemed happy, as it laid down and curled up on Techno’s legs, as if it were a cat. He chuckled and continued eating.

Techno was a slow eater all things considered. He enjoyed taking time and cherishing the food he ate. Just something he did. So, about half an hour later, when he finished, he woke up Juno, and walked out the portal back to the coliseum, it was around noon. They spent quite a decent amount of time in the room fighting those dolls. One room left, the pink. Best for last hopefully. He stepped into the portal, it leading to a smallish room. Its walls crimson red. Lightly nether themed. A bed with two pillows. A pet-bed next to it. A closet, a bed table, and a letter on the center of the table. He looked at it, confused. He sat down on the bed, and it was practically made for him. Perfect softness, perfect size. This room was just of his taste too. He didn’t like how perfect it was. It felt odd. Too perfect if that’s a thing that exists. And the bed, that would be perfect for Juno. It felt suspicious. He didn’t care, however. He opened the letter and read to himself

“Dear first.

Welcome to your new home, the hub. Hope you’re feeling alright. Well, I know you are, I made sure of it myself, but its polite to ask. Sorry if the dolls were a little rough on ya. I should have left instructions, but I had no time. Well, that’s a lie, I just got lazy. They are training dolls. You use them to practice for fights. While at that, you might wanna use that gym from time to time, just for something in the future. Won’t explain it now, it’s a surprise, sorry :) I see you found yourself a tag along partner. Usually, that’s against the rules, but, I’ll be nice and let it slide. Also, take as many golden carrots as you wish. We’re unlimited. Just don’t get too full, that’s unhealthy ya know? Regardless, this is your room, only you and the ravager can enter, other two rooms will be public domain. I don’t want you to get lonely, so I’ll bring you someone tomorrow, as opposed to next month, when I’m supposed to. Oh yeah, once a month, you’ll get a new pal! Anyways that’s all from me for today, ttyl -S 

ps. Time works differently here. It’s about to be night. So, goodnight :)”

“bring me someone tomorrow. Huh. Wonder who.” Techo wondered to Juno.

He sighed, put down the letter, and laid down. Tomorrow is a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of this fic, it means a lot-also tysm for 30 hits- you guys are insane and ilysm- so yeah- ty- that's all


	3. Chapter 3: five stages of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay had struggles letting go. But unfortunately, he lacked a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may have some grammatical errors, sorry, English is my third launage, and yeah. Dnf is hinted in this one, nothing REALLY shippy tho. You'll see what I mean.

Clay was sitting in his room, watching the sun rise over the mountains. It was beautiful. Sapnap and George were still sleeping, as clay was the only early riser of the three. He gazed over at the room’s door. He heard quiet footstep of bare feet walk thru the hall. Niki, his younger sister, must have woken up, and was getting ready to head to the bakery. She always went to bake at around six. ‘early to rise, early to bed, makes cakes rise, and gets fresh bread’. The bakery was small, all that they would afford, but it was homy, and warm. Not that many people would come, but the ones that did would always come back. He couldn’t help but feel a small amount of guilt, as Niki, his younger sister, earned most the money, whilst he was just playing idiots with his best friend, goofus and doofus, formally known as Sapnap and George, which were apparently hibernating on their sleepover. “all-nighter my ass” he mumbled to himself, sitting on the window frame as if he were an anime protagonist.

Whispers.  
No.  
Denial.  
Dreams eyes widen at the sound of the mumbles. No. no. no. This wasn’t happening. That was just a dream, it had no meaning. No fucking meaning. It wasn’t a prediction. The whispers are fucking George pranking him. He was just being an asshole. 

And then the pain hit. And the whispers were finally readable. And he hated what he heard. Absolutely despised it.

“You’re leaving. Tonight. Prepare.” The voices were chocking. As if someone was holding a string around his neck and squeezing it tight. He yelled from pain, falling down from the window frame, on the ground, trying to grab the invisible nonexistent strings wrapped around his neck. Sapnap and George were wakened up by their friends screams and the thud when he fell to the ground. Sapnap was grunting, and George jumped up and ran to his best friend, shaking him vigorously, to get him out the trans. He was tearing up, his eyes wide, as he regained control over himself. No. this isn’t happening. This is bullshit. His eyes were white as snow. He slowly regained stability in his legs, and the string around his neck loosened enough to let him breathe again.  
Anger.  
“FUCKING NO. IM. NOT. FUCKING. LEAVING. FUCK OFF. IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. YOU CAN’T TAKE ME. ILL STAB YOU. YOU WILL DIE IN THE SAME PAIN YOU BROUGHT ME INTO.” Dream was screaming into the void, seeing only white, blinded by the lack of color. All he saw was light. He was mad. 

George was holding him, confused. He didn’t know what to do. He knew his friend couldn’t see him. But what if- he got an idea. Maybe not the BEST idea, but the best he had. He picked up his friend, cradling him in his arms, whispering a slow lullaby, as he watched his friend’s expression change from angry to a questioning, scared, and fearful one. His eyes were still milky white. He couldn’t see. But George felt like he was helping, at least a little bit.

Bargaining.

“Please just- just a few more nights. Just a few more days. I need time. Some time. Please. Give me more time. Just a little bit more time. I promise. Just give me time. Please” the voices didn’t respond. No one could be heard. He was standing, no, laying on his knees, watching into the abyss of white, begging, pleading for just a bit more. One day wasn’t enough. Not at all. He couldn’t do everything in one day.

George was watching, confused at what he was thinking, hearing and seeing. Sapnap was sitting behind him, just as confused, but instead of singing calming songs his mouth stayed shut as he observed the two, and then he heard a creek of floor. He opened the door of the room, only to see a lil kiddo standing behind the door, eavesdropping on what’s going on. He looked at George and decided he will need to handle the small child. He was only 9, confused and scared for his older brother. The screaming must have woken him up. “Hey buddy, let’s go to your room and chat a lil, alright?” asked Sapnap to the kid. Tubbo just nodded, letting his arm be grabbed by Sapnap and taken to his room. His room was colored muted green, with wooden floors and a flower shaped carpet colored yellow and white. His bed was a bunkbed, he shared a room with Niki, because they didn’t have any other rooms for her to sleep in. sometimes, she’d stay over at Wilbur’s place or dream would go to Sapnap and George’s, and Tommy would come for a sleepover, and that was always lovely. A bee plush on his bed, large and soft, a gift from tommy for his birthday 8th birthday. His dearest possession. He sat on the carpet, taking the bee in his hands, and hugging it tight for comfort.  
“So…” said Sapnap. He sucked with children. He had no idea how to talk to them. So impressionable. Easy to mold. Too mold badly. One wrong word can change their look on life. He always feared that. What if he said something wrong? He was 19, but he barely himself knew how shit works. He didn’t want to shape a young mind to turn out like he did. However, he attempted to start a conversation with the little.   
“That’s a nice bee you’ve got there” tried Sapnap, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence, which made the younger boy chuckle. “Thanks. His name is Beatrix. Tommy gave him to me” said the younger, who apparently had a lot less problem socializing than Sapnap. “Who’s Tommy?” asked the elder boy, even though he knew Tommy, he was just trying to be a distraction.  
“Oh Tommy- He’s the biggest man out there! He’s so cool! He’s my bestest friend” said Tubbo, now looking at Sapnap instead of the bee, exaggerating his words with arm movement. ‘bestest’ Tubbo’s grammar was funny to Sapnap. He was yet just a little child, but his vocabulary was simply strange. Not in a bad way, but in a kid way. “You seem to really like that bee, don’t you? Would you like to tell me a bit more about him” asked Sapnap, looking at the plush. Tubbo’s eyes basically glow from joy when the older boy sparked the question.

“Ok, hold on just a second. Close your eyes, this is a secret.” Said the younger, stepping up from the carpet, and patiently waited for the older boy to close his eyes. And so, Sapnap did, covering his eyes with his hands. The boy walked a few steps, to the bed, and then got on the ground, reaching under the bed, and searching for and grabbing a few papers and a pack of colored pencils. Some of the papers were filled, others half empty, or filled on only one side. He went back to Sapnap and tugged on his shirt as a sign he can open his eyes. Sapna did and was greeted with a bee and a cow drawing, probably made by the two friends. 

“is that a cow?” asked Sapnap, noticing the cow with flowers on it, looking at the little boy. “It’s a moobloom, next to my bee. The moobloom’s name is henry, and he belongs to big T. they are best friends, even though they are very different. Henry likes danger. He likes action. Beatrix is a lot calmer and such, but also likes to go adventure sometimes. I’ll tell you a secret; he’s a bit scared sometimes.” Said the kiddo, chuckling, as he took his toy and started walking around the room, moving his arms to make it seem like the bee is flying, and spinning in circles, laughing. He imitated the buzzes of the bee, and threw it ever so lightly in the air, so it flew. He chuckled as Sap stood up and started chasing the boy around the room, threatening to tickle him. The boys laughed, as Sapnap purposefully slowed down just enough to not actually tackle the boy. It was adorable. After some time, Sapnap finally caught Tubbo, picking him up in the air, and holding him high. “I CAN FLYYYYY!!!” said the little boy, laughing, holding the bee in front of him, his eyes closed as Sapnap slowly zoomed thru the room, Tubbo making buzzing noises, feeling unstoppable. Sapnap completely forgot about dream, he was too focused on making sure the kiddo had fun, and having some joy out of it himself, he couldn’t focus on Clay.

Speaking of Clay 

During Tubbo and Sapnap’s whole play time, clay was going through the other stages of grief.  
Depression came next.  
His eyes were blurry, and George was almost able to see his pupils, but not quite. Clay started crying, as he felt he will be leaving. Softly crying, grabbing George by the hoodie, and snuggling into it. He now felt Georges presence, yet he debated how real it was. George started to feel fuzzy, but instantly, he stopped himself from trailing off, his friend needed comfort, that’s all, he should be focusing on the lullaby. During this, dream said nothing, he just softly cried. He kept holding George tighter, requesting a hug. For comfort, that’s all. He didn’t know why he was doing it, he didn’t care, he wanted warmth. He could kind of see. He couldn’t hear. Georges lullaby was completely useless, but he had no way of knowing that. 

Acceptance.  
Dream could see again. He was looking at George, who was cradling him as if he were younger than Tubbo. His eyes widen as he realized just how close they are. Georges eyes followed as he looked and saw that Clay could now see him, and instinctively let go of him, making the blond fall to the ground, making another thump, and instantly regretted it, because ya know, he threw his friend to the ground.  
“What was that for- “he whimpered, standing up. It really wasn’t a moment to flirt, so he held back. A shame, really, as he could have made several jokes about that. Emphasis on jokes. Jokes to annoy George. Jokes.

“You alright man?” asked George, now actually being worried. He was still confused. He knew it was important though. If your eyes go white for half an hour you most likely aren’t very alright. 

“Not really. Think imma be leaving this place tonight. Whispers said so, at least. Could…could you hear me during any of that... um?” asked he nervously, to which George responded with a short “Nah” because he didn’t want to worry him further, even though he heard every word painfully screech into his ear. He knew what he meant by leaving. Clay explained the dream he got a few days ago to George and Sap. So, they will understand. Its Niki and Tubbo that will be the problem. His siblings. He then noticed that Sapnap was absent

“Where’s Nick at?” asked clay, lightly puzzled.   
“Babysitting your brother, who heard when you fell on the floor. It woke him up, I think. You’re pretty heavy ya know?” answered George, and then you could see the panic in both of their eyes as they realized their least responsible friend is taking care of a 9 year old. He could’ve baked himself by now. Niki must be in the bakery. They both stood up, and sped run to Tubbo’s room, and opened the door slightly. What they saw surprised them both. Sapnap was genuinely playing with Tubbo on the carpet. They were drawing something with markers, on some paper. Upon further expectations, Sapnap was found with a mustache drawn with a red marker, and Tubbo had stripes of yellow, as if he were a bee. Another thing noticeable was that the bee had a hat made out to paper, looking very reminiscent of the boats Sapnap would make as a kid.

“Hey guys, can we come in?” asked dream, looking at the Tubee.   
“What’s the password” said Tubbo, stepping up and walking over to the door, and pointing to his ear, waiting for the password he made up 5 seconds ago

“Buzz buzz?” asked clay, knowing Tubbo would accept anything as an answer to this. Opening the door wide and letting them in. Sapnap turned around, gazing at the two with a wide grin

“You alright Dre? Why’d you scream?” asked the boy, curious. George bit his lip, since he told clay he didn’t say anything. Called out for lies by the bee boy, as always. Before George could mumble anything out, dream let out a tired “a scary ghost scared me. Luckily, George was there to save me” said clay, and then wheezed briefly. Tubbo let out an ‘oh’ and nodded. “so, George is like your prince then, innit?” Innit. What a funny word. He picked it up from tommy. He used it all the time, and over time, Tubbo picked up the language of the second. George gasped at the little kid and at dream, who was chuckling, and put a hand over his mouth, lightly embarrassed by the words of a child.   
“Yeah, sure. George is my prince on the white horse.” Said Dream, referencing every old tale about a prince to ever exist. George was red from embarrassment, as the little boy came closer to him, and tugged on his shirt, wanting to whisper him something. By now, both dream and Sapnap were loudly laughing from the little child’s ideas. It was hilarious. “Did you two kiss?” asked Tubbo to George, unfortunately loudly, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. “I don’t know George, did we?” went clay, smugly, before continuing to be a fucking tea kettle. “NOnonononono there was no kissing. Dream isn’t a princess ya know?- I um-He’s a prince, he doesn’t need a kiss.” What he said was incredibly uncomfortable, he hated it, but he had to bullshit something for the child.  
Tubbo responded with an ‘ah’ and then went deep in thought. By now both Sapnap and dream were rolling on the ground. Tubbo was innocent, but if he noticed his words made someone laugh, he would keep pushing it, just for fun. “But did you WANT to kiss the prince?” he asked, and dream and Sapnap were basically combusting by now. “Yeah Georgie, did you want to kiss me” Dream mumbled out between loud laughs. “You wish I did” responded George, attempting to be smug, but his face was fucking tomato red, so guess how much that worked. “I do I do. I wish you kissed me right now Gogy, c’mere, kiss me right now” he said, now calming himself down from laughing for a second of fake seriousness, only to get back to combusting seconds later.  
Sapnap, in the background, was just yelling “kiss kiss kiss kiss” as if he were rooting for it. George covered Tubbo’s eyes, showed the two his middle finger, and then bullshitted a response to leave, leaving the other two laughing, and Tubbo laughing, but slightly confused on what’s so funny. Dream won’t tell Tubbo he’s leaving, he wouldn’t understand. He will explain it to Niki in a bit, and she will explain it to the little one. That way he will understand at least. It pained him to leave this, but he had no choice, he’s already accepted this. He just must make the most of it. And not forget to tell Niki.

Speaking of Niki, she was down, in the bakery, singing one of Wilbur’s songs he taught her. Wilbur and she were close. They were opposites, yet they mashed together like peanut butter and jelly. Wilbur was usually the first to enter the bakery to get bread, and today was no different. Well, it was a bit different. He came first, yes, but he didn’t greet her with what he normally would. Usually it’d be “Good mornin’ sunshine, may I get four warm buns?” but instead, today he simply went 

“mornin, can I get some bread?”. Niki looked at him, his eyes were red, his cheeks puffy, and his shirt ruffled and stained. He smelled of wine. “No, you can’t. come.” Niki didn’t care about leaving the bakery alone. Not right now. She had a wild Wilbur to help. She moved and grabbed him by the arm swiftly, taking him upstairs to the rooms and the house, and taking him to Clays room, as others were occupied with loud laughter. In that room, stood George, or to phrase it better, sat George, cooling himself off. “May we have a minute?” asked Niki the boy, who nodded, and left the room. Niki put Wilbur down on the bed and sat beside him.

“What’s going on.” She asked, and Wilbur opened his mouth to say something, but Niki cut him by saying something first. “Truthfully. You know our pact.” And so, Wilbur did. He cried out what happened, in the tiniest of details. Too drunk to lie. Niki looked at him, concerned as all living shit, wondering how much of this was the drink speaking, but ultimately, believing him. Wilbur was using wide throws of arms, crying, bit of aggression in his sad voice. Niki stopped him near the end, by pulling him into tight embrace, and shushing him. Wilbur was confused, but he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. Wilbur was dangerously tall, and Niki was quite short, so it was like giant and his little elf.  
“Shhh, it’s going to be alright, you’ll see him again.” Niki balanced Wilbur out. The yang to his yin. Wilbur softly whimpered.   
“It’ll be alright” Wilbur repeated. Niki let go of the hug, only for Wilbur to pull her back in.   
“When did you last sleep?” asked Niki, gazing up at him. ” …two days ago” he answered, correctly. Some people get lustful when drunk. Some get aggressive. Wilbur just loses his ability to lie. “Geez, alright, bed.” Niki told him, gently pushing him down into the bed, and again trying to let go of the hug. Wilbur, yet again, refuses to let go, pushing her to the side of the bed, snuggling. “I have to go get Phil bread.” Niki said, looking at him. “He’ll be fine. Stay here. I need you with me” Niki radiated positive energy. She always did. And Wilbur needed it right now. So, Niki stayed.

Shell worry about this later.

.

A few hours later, dream wondered into his room, to look for Niki after he saw she isn’t in the bakery. He wished to confront Niki about everything before he leaves. He found her there, asleep, Wilbur next to her, also asleep, his hand intertwined in her hair. Dream nudged Niki to wake up, but instead Wilbur woke up. He was an exceptionally light sleeper. Even drunk.   
“What do you need?” asked he, gazing over at clay. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, so he sounded annoyed and frustrated. He also just woke up, so he’s grumpy. 

“I need to talk to Niki” answered clay, matching Wilbur’s attitude. 

“She’s currently unavailable. Call later or leave a message.” Said Wilbur, his annoyance growing by the living second. Clay was an overprotective older brother; his approving of Wilbur was questioning. He wasn’t problematic, but he wasn’t what’s best for her. “Alright then. Tell her I’m leaving. That I probably won’t be coming back. I’m leaving all my money, and the bakery will be there. Tell her I’m sorry, and that I don’t want this, but I don’t have a choice.” Said Dream and turned to leave.   
“So you too… Say hi to Tech..We miss him. A lot” said he, hugging Niki tighter to not cry, to which Niki responded by hugging tighter herself, still sleeping. “Techno went there two days ago. We are all miserable. That’s why tommy couldn’t come here yesterday.” Dream let out a small oh, nodded, and left the room, leaving the two be. He felt a bit better he wasn’t the first, but he still felt bad. He looked at himself in the mirror, whispering goodbye to the reflection.  
Next morning, he wasn’t on the ground he laid down on, he, Sapnap, and George slept outside, watching the stars. And he woke up, somewhere else, somewhere he’s never been before

What’s this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out asap! Tysm for supporting me,it means the world


	4. Old pals :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and techno will get along amazingly- yeahh about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this one was fun to write- hope ya like it

Dream woke up in a strange collosum thing. It was dark, and quiet. The sun would rise soon, probably. He felt a quick amount of joy, which was unfortunately short lived, as he noticed the mask next to him. He frowned, and out of second nature reached for the mask, putting it on his head, tying it over the hood of his hoodie. It was a plain white mask, with a smiley face. He felt a surge of happiness, as if he was being rewarded for good behavior. He felt powerful, but a part of him wanted to go back, retreat, and cry. He wondered around the empty place, darkness there but barely noticeable. It was cold. Dream despised cold. But his skin was warm. Very warm. Almost bit too warm. But not quite. He could see clearly thru the mask, he didn’t understand how, yet he could not bother about it. He pondered in the room, a lovely cape laid there in the middle of it. Green and long. Dream grabbed it, and wrapped it around himself, partly due to cold, and partly for comfort. This place seemed boring. Didn’t Wilbur mention Techno left as well? He did, didn’t he. Where was Techno, in one of these hundreds of rooms?

He wasn’t. dream checked every single one, and he hadn’t heard a sound from his old friend. They hadn’t talked in ages. Techno started being preoccupied to do dumb shit. Techno properly grew up. Dream didn’t. Dream stayed a kid. He continued to play. He still does. And that’s why their ways separated. Techno decided to grow up. Looking out the room at the very top of the building and noticing something strange Dream frowned. Portals. A lime, a red, and a dark green. He jumped down, grabbing onto a lower tower, jumping down once more rolling to the portals. Green was nearest to him. He walked through, smelling an array of scents. His mouth watered as he saw the food. He was starving. He didn’t eat shit yesterday. Couldn’t force himself. Now he was hungry. And his eyes landed on the stew. Rabbit stew seasoned to perfection. He sat on the side of the table, he didn’t know why, he simply did. He quickly swallowed the food and left the portal. He didn’t like to spend too much time in any room. Not in real life, and definitely not in whatever this place was.  
.

Niki held a hand over her mouth as she listened to Wilbur talk, her eyes opened wide, as she held back a gasp to not wake up Tubbo. Tubbo was in the room right next to the room they were in, and walls were thin.  
“So, basically, he’s with Tech right now, I think. If he is, then it’s all good. Techno can hunt, he knows how to make a shelter, and he took his sword. If he’s with him, they are safe, wherever the fuck they are.” Wilbur finished and then gazed up from the floor to stare at Niki, whose eyes were watery and her face was red. She sat back down on the bed, and took a pillow, screaming into it. She held so much negative energy. She collected it from everyone around her. She always did this. She was like a sponge. She’d give out good and collect the bad. On the other hand, Wilbur was positive. Most likely due to Niki, but he was calm. He lowered himself into the bed the blonde sat on, pulling her into the tight embrace she desperately needed. “You’ve given out so much happiness to me, let’s go get you some, cool?” asked Wil, holding her tight.  
Niki whimpered out a yes into Wilbur’s yellow sweater, which was stained with tears and yesterday’s wine. Wilbur picked Niki up, covered her with his jacket, and simply put on his shoes and walked out the room, and then out the house. He yelled over to Phil to look after Tubbo, and walked in the opposite direction of their house, towards the lake. He took the jacket off her and placed it onto the grass in front of the lake, letting breeze flow through Niki’s clothes, giving her goosebumps, as Wil slowly let her down on it and sat beside her, onto the wet grass.

“What are we doing Wil?” asked Niki, wiping her tears, and recollecting to her usual self  
” Well, what do you wanna do?” he asked, smiling at her softly. Somewhere, from someone’s home, you could hear soft music. The village was small, and basically everyone could hear when someone yelled or blasted music.  
“Wanna dance”  
“Do you?”  
“Yeah...”  
That was enough of an answer for Wilbur. He picked Niki up, holding her off the ground, as she was barefoot, and slowly moved in the beat of the song. “WIL!” she shrieked, chuckling, faking aggression.  
“Oh, are we being all strong again? You wanna get thrown in the lake Niki?” he said, chuckling, as Niki laughed. This was all he wanted. For Niki to be happy. And she seemed, at least temporarily, happy. She was always easy to cheer up. She was simply a bubbly person. Which was good because he was shitty at cheering up. Well, he wasn’t, but he believed so. He slowly lowered Niki during their many spins, her bare feet touching the wet grass, as she instinctively jumped back up higher, not expecting the wet, overgrown grass to be so cold. It wasn’t freezing, and Niki did well in the cold, but she didn’t expect it, so that didn’t matter. She immediately burst into laughter again, Wilbur following. He gazed into Niki’s lovely hazel brown eyes, which shone brighter than all the diamonds that existed. Unfortunately, while he was being lost in those eyes, he slipped. He slipped and fell, rolling down the hill, with Niki tightly wrapped in his arms, as he instinctively shoved her head into his sweater, to make sure she doesn’t get hurt. They stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, slowing down till they stopped, still hugging each other. Niki broke the silence by laughing, watching up at the sky, Wilbur following. This was nice. Techno and dream were probably getting along well 

.  
Nope. Not at all.

The next portal he entered struck bright red, vibrant, as if it were holding great power. He took a breath thru the heavy mask and stepped inside. 

The room was covered in dark brick, no carpets, no fancy chandeliers. Weapons though. Everywhere. Beautiful swords, and even prettier axes. Armor worth thousands of golden coins, one that he couldn’t even afford to dream about. Parkour. A button. And another big room, in which he couldn’t quite see in. he gazed at the armor, brushed it gently, and immediately felt the consequences of his actions. The blood dripped down his fingers, on the armor. Thorns. Of course, the armor had thorns. Before he could hear anything else, he couldn’t help but feel shakes and thumps from the furthest room. He walked towards it. Loud stomps could be heard. And then a chuckle. An awfully familiar one. He gazed into the light room, only to see a familiar face holding up some carrots and making a young ravager listen to its commands.

“Now jump.” Ordered Techno, holding the carrots high in the air, and the little ravager attempted to catch them, by jumping. Techno smiled as he was thrown off balance when the ravager landed. He didn’t move. But someone else did.  
“Um…hi” said the smaller, more fragile figure, looking at techno, a muscular, god looking creature. All he felt was fear. He felt like techno could crush him. He could if he desired so. Techno’s head shot towards Clays direction; his eyes were white as snow. A small smirk appeared on his face, his two tusks sharp, made to tear meat in pieces. Techno was a tall, muscly, power filled. He looked like a man who never had any fears. A man to fear if anything. He had a dark red cape, with white fur on the edges. His golden rings shone in a nicely lighted, mostly empty room, with a few gymnastic stuffs that was immovable. Everything else was chucked out the room to the main one, so that Techno and Juno had space

“Ello. Juno stay.” He commanded to the ravager who immediately sat down, listening to techno, its owner. Juno learned commands weirdly fast. Techno didn’t mind though. It was nice. The less time he needs to teach it how to listen the more time he’ll be able to spend training it to attack and rule. “So you’re the mysterious someone the letter mentioned. Interesting choice I must say. Wouldn’t have expected you.”

“HEY- what’s that supposed to mean!” Hissed dream, his fake confidence flaring. Juno grunted loudly at dream, as it noticed how he was attacking its master.

“Juno stay. Stay. Good.” He said, feeding Juno a single carrot, and then walking towards dream direction. “I dunno, just didn’t expect someone who can’t even take his life seriously, let alone be the second.” Techno huffed. He didn’t like dreams attitude one bit. He wasn’t aggressive, nothing in his tone or posture said that, but he was simply intimidating. Dream didn’t like that very much. So, he snapped.

“Listen to me, you fucking orphan, I’ve been making the most out of my fucking life while you proceeded to waste yours away, and yet I’m not scolding you because of it, am I?” He yelled; his chest filled with warm rage. Pure, unfiltered rage. Techno’s eyebrows raised slightly, and then lowered back down.  
“Wow, name-calling. SOOO impressive. And orphan of all the words? Gg. Do you even know what that word means? It means having no adult figure looking over you. Which one of us didn’t have an adult by us before we got here? Or is Niki considered a supervisor. Poor her. Isn’t she like 17? Older brother really takes care of her I see. And I’m sure you take care of Tubbo while Niki is in busy. Oh wait- no- you just drop him off at our place. Before you try to offend me, make sure you’re at least my level first. Now, want anything or should I get back to training Juno?” Techno’s words sounded like roars, as he put his hand on Juno and pet its head. 

“Warm welcome I see. Nah, that parkour room calls my name.” hissed he, leaving the room, his body warm, his hands warm, his face under the mask flaring with rage. He noticed the button again and couldn’t help himself but to press it. It opened a staircase, leading down to who knew where.

.

Sapnap and George were informing everybody about Dreams disappearance, making sure the village remained calm. Fundy probably made the most drama out of it. Of all people, why did it have to be HIS crush. George scoffed at him and as he heard a child call out a  
“Hello. Any ghosts here?” Tubbo said loudly, and the boys from the house next to his overheard.  
Sapnap slapped Fundy, mainly because he knew Fundy just managed to wake up a child, Tubbo. Goddamnit. George gave Fundy a dead look, walking out the room. George himself wanted to cry as well, but he held it back. Dream would’ve thought it was stupid to cry right now. He looked around, walking into the bakery, and headed upstairs. Niki and Wilbur weren’t there. Lightly suspicious, but whatever. He looked at Tubbo, who was defensively holding the bee in the air, trying to defend himself from the scary ghost Dream must’ve encountered yesterday. Tubbo was always on the naïve side, you see? George looked at him. “Its fine, Fundy’s just sad. Come on, put on your clothes, we’re heading to play with tommy. Also, dream went somewhere, so he won’t play with you for a lil, alright?” he said softly to the child, who immediately opened his closet. “Um, Dream or Niki usually pick out what I wear. Help?” asked the child innocently. George sighed under his breath, as he looked in the closet. Color blindness wasn’t the best for picking out clothes, especially for a child who had a bunch of colorful clothes. He picked out denim overalls, a yellow stripped jumper. It wasn’t the best of combos, but it would certainly do. Tubbo attempted to dress himself while George waited outside, but he needed help with the straps, which George of course managed.

“Come on. Let’s go to Tommy’s, shall we” asked George, and Tubbo immediately nods, excitedly, grabbing his bee. They head over to Phil’s home, and as they open the door, Tubbo almost instantly gets tackled by tommy.

“EYYY BIG MAN” said Tubbo as loud as his lungs let him, his grin spreading widely, as the other kid moved off of him.  
“Good thing you came, if it took you a bit longer I would’ve started smashing shit.” Said Tommy, chuckling, but he was cut off by Phil “No, you already did that. That vase is forever gone” Tommy looked like he wanted to reply to that, yet Phil shushed him before he even tried. He pulled George in before he had a chance to leave and go look for Sapnap.  
“What is GOGY doing here, where’s big D” asked Tommy, flailing both his arms towards George, who uncomfortably shifted to the side. “Um, well…um… dreams with techno” answered he, shortly, wishing to be removed from the conversation. Tommy simply nods, taking Tubbo upstairs to his room. A large red room, vibrant and pretty. He pulled out a cow toy, reminiscent of a mooshroom but with flowers for shrooms. They started playing, loudly.

“So, Dreams off too, huh” said Phil, leading George to the sofa, and then turning around to grab a teapot with chamomile tea.  
“Yeah...” he said, sighing, now really struggling not to cry.  
“Tea?” asked Phil, and before the younger could answer he was already holding a cup of nice warm tea. George took a sip and took a second. His tongue burned. The tea was good though.  
“It’s going to be hard. It’ll only get harder as more head off though.” Phil sighed, sitting in a chair, his back straight but the tiredness visible in his eyes. Seems like he didn’t sleep for the last few days.  
“You believe more will disappear? Do you know when? Or who?”  
“All I know is 18 total. Age doesn’t matter to them. They need to have a spark, or something like that. Its written in a book I own. The pages used to be blank, and it never let me write on it, but now it has words. The writer seems to add a bit every so often. Yet I doubt they’ll take one a day like they started.” Spoke Phil, his words slow, his tone more monotone than it used to.  
“I- can I look at it?” George asked, as his interest piqued, looking at Philza with wide eyes, almost desperate.  
“Not in English, and I don’t have time to teach you galactic. Sorry mate.”

galactic

Huh.

.

The room Clay was led into shined with blue light. It was freezing cold. He wanted to head back. Something clicked, and he turned around, the doors closed, leaving a sign.  
“Half an hour. Make your fire. Comes from inside. Gl” said the sign. He was confused and bamboozled, looking at the sign. Comes from inside. He didn’t feel shit though. What was the sign even talking about? All he felt was rage. He wasn’t home. He was angry at techno. And now he was stuck in a room, freezing also angry at the sign. What a lovely day. Truly breathtaking. He felt red. Blood red. His rage almost blinding him. He felt warm, no, hot. He sat down, annoyed, chilling his butt off. Waiting for the half an hour to pass. 

Why does he smell smoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- might take a bit more for the next chapter but yeah, ily, Ty for reading. Tried to cool down tech and dream argument with Niki and Wil but yeh idk if it worked


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember those powers I mentioned briefly in chapter one? Well here they are

Why did he smell smoke? Why were his arms flaming with warmth as he noticed just how ANNOYED he was getting at today? At himself. At his surroundings. At everyone. his blood boiling. He raised his hand to cough at the smoke, only to notice undying embers flaming sparkling from his hands onto the surroundings, including his long-sleeved tee. He looked at the small dancing flame which danced in the middle of his palm. Warm. It felt cozy. It felt like home. As he started calming down the flame started shortening. Embers showing less and less. It disappointed him. He wanted the flame bigger. He wanted to know what he can do. To test his limits, and go further beyond. He collected all his rage, which sat in his chest, simply waiting to fuel the said flame. It worked. And, as expected, the flame grew bigger, stronger, and it made more smoke. The smoke didn’t bother him however. It was almost pleasant.

His eyes were colored ember. A satisfied grin grew on his face, as the flame rose. He then got an idea. He stopped thinking about Techno. He stopped thinking about how angry he was. Instead, he thought about happy thoughts. He thought of George. Of his home. Of George holding him in tight embrace as he panicked. The red flame died out quick, and his eyes were quick to return to their normal shade of green. And then something more happened. He looked at his hands, a small and blue flame lighting up. He continued thinking of his friend. He continued thinking of George. And the flame continued sparking, becoming stronger as his thoughts deepened. His mind went somewhere else, and his mind immediately snapped, as he realized what he was thinking about, and how he was heating up over his whole body in more ways than one. He thrown his hands onto the cold wet ground, extinguishing the lovely blue flames. But for a second, he saw the flame rise more, by a lot. It grew so much as he thought of...George. His friend. His best friend. He wanted to think about why, but he quickly noticed the door was opened back up, and he felt a force push him out. He…he just…made fire… how? He didn’t understand this thing one bit, but he sure as fuck will go brag about it to Techno. He started making himself annoyed on purpose as he walked up the tall staircase. He felt his body keep warming up, feeling powerful, and happy. Whoever brought him here was rewarding him for this. He liked it. A lot. Maybe this place isn’t so shit.

.

Skeppy was laying down in his bed, contemplating about getting up. He really didn’t want to, but Bad called him about 8 times now, and Rat was about to go insane from it. She barked loudly at Skeppy, who wished for nothing but sleep right now. Bad has been staying over at his place for a few weeks now, around the time Dream moved. It was only due to financial struggles Bad had with renting, and Skeppy being lucky enough to have gotten his grandparents wealth. He lived in a big house with many rooms, and even more beds, but Bad decided to reside in Skeppy’s. He moved a mattress from one of the other rooms and put it besides Skeppy’s bed. Skeppy rolled off his bed, head first laying into the mattress, as Bad called him for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Skeppy if you don’t come down this instant I will come up and drag you myself” yelled bad, as he finished plating the breakfast. He felt obligated to do house chores, it was the least he could do in return for being allowed to stay here. He slept in Skeppy’s room solely because everything else was simply unfamiliar. He’s been in Skeppy’s room before. Back when they were kids, they would have sleepovers all the time. Now he just pretended it was that. A sleepover. That’s all.

Skeppy painfully stood up, his head felt heavy. He didn’t sleep for shit last night. Too much interesting things online. His eyelids were half closed as he walked over to the door. Then he felt a sudden urge to prank his dearest friend. He chuckled as he shifted down, opening the door and sneaking behind Bad. Bad was standing besides the table. Perfect.

Skeppy hid under the table, and then proceeded to pull on Bad’s heart shaped tail. Bad was a fallen angel. Immortal, probably. No one really knew, and they’d be lying if they said they cared. Bad whimpered loudly pulling his tail away, and noticing Skeppy, who foolishly thought he wouldn’t be seen under the table. Being sleep deprived does wonders doesn’t it.   
“GEPPY!” Bad yelled, at first annoyed, and then with a softened expression. Skeppy had bags under his eyes and was helplessly chuckling at Bad’s displeasure. “Come on you muffin head, breakfasts ready, get up” said he, reaching a hand out for Skeppy to grab.   
Skeppy took it, and bad tugged him up, but Skeppy, being sloppy and tired, hit his head on the edge of the table. He inhaled thru his teeth, in clear pain. Bad instantly pulled him closer, petting his head. “Dis where it hurts?” asked he, patting a specific area on Skeppy’s head.   
“Yeah...its fine” he said, and then felt Bad tug him down by the onesie. Before he could do anything, Bad kissed his head, at the place where it hurt. Surprisingly, all pain disappeared as soon as he did that. Fallen angel still had some power left apparently.   
“There. Good?” said bad, smiling widely. Skeppy nodded, mesmerized by the fallen angel and his powers. Well mainly by the angel. He felt as if the angel didn’t need any powers to make him feel better. 

“Come on now, we have pancakes today.” He said pulling back a chair for Skeppy jokingly, but Skeppy was too deep in thought to laugh. He sat down, his mouth lightly open, his eyes wide. ‘I may need to start hitting my head more’ Skeppy thought as he put some maple syrup on his pancakes. 

.

Philza may have turned down George’s proposal for him to read him the book, but eventually, George managed to make Philza teach him how to read it himself. Galactic was difficult, but fun. He got his cheat sheet out, reading the letters from it and carefully translating the ruins in the book. It read out.

“ __

_”  
That stood, written on the first page, and George couldn’t help but gasp loudly. First…that’s techno, George figured. He looked at the next page.  
“_

_”  
George didn’t understand the weird ‘ttyl’ or ‘gg’. Those words made no sense. Also, a ravager? Like the villager beast? Techno’s...keeping it? As like a pet? But he wasn’t focused on those. “Imma go get the second” he’s talking about dream. George leaned into the book, vigorously turning the next page, and reading  
“_

_”  
George was contemplating whether he knew how to read. ‘/ed’ what’s that supposed to mean? Fire res. Why fire? Maybe its like types? So, dreams fire, and Techno’s fighting. Interesting. He will report this to Phil, even though he certainly already read it. He wondered who will be the third. Phil found somewhere age isn’t an important factor. Maybe on one of the prologue pages George didn’t read. It could be Tubbo for all he knows._

_._

_Dream walked over to techno and Juno, Juno seemed a bit...larger? taller, simply bigger. And Techno’s hair seemed longer. He seemed buffer too. Was he imagining shit? Surely, he was just going insane by now. How much time has he spent in there?_

_Well weeks, technically. Time passed differently there. Minutes were like days. Techno’s grin disappeared as he noticed dream, still there, appearing randomly after like a week of time has passed. Again, time worked different depending on where you were. Dreams hunger bar may have only dropped by one, but a week has passed in the collosum. How much time passed outside it, who knew? Techno glared at him  
“You back from your sleep?” said he, his voice masculine and strong. Dream noticed Techno’s milky white eyes and the ravagers sharp horns, as he casted his power and lit a flame. Techno seemed, unimpressed. His expression stayed the same, the only difference was Juno was now huffing at dream, wishing for him to leave. “Wow- has the child finally learnt his new powers? Good job.” Techno grinned widely, as he jumped into air, spinning in a light circle, kicking dream at his legs, and landing perfectly. Dream flinched; his fire disappeared.   
“So you’re fire type. Fun. I’m fighting. Find it fitting” Techno decided to attempt to find a way to talk to dream, as he may be the only human, he has communication with in a while.   
“I suppose so, yeah” said Dream, also attempting his best at having a conversation.  
“Did you read your letter yet?” asked Techno, remembering his welcome letter.  
“What letter. Where?” asked dream, stepping closer by second nature, but Juno stepped forward, growling slightly, causing Dream to jump back. Juno was already to dreams ribcage. He’s not about to mess with that beast. He chooses life.  
“Your room. The third portal. On the bed” said Techno, putting an arm in front of Juno, that being a command to sit and stay. Techno had to be extremely careful with his arm movement, as a wrong move would make Juno obliterate dream right then and there. He let out a low whistle, which told Juno he will now use his hands freely, until the next whistle. Juno knew so incredibly much. Truly a magnificent beast. Techno had good luck when he found it.   
“Oh- I haven’t been there yet.”  
“Yet? It has been like more than a week since you came, where did you spend it?” asked Techno, looking slightly worried.  
“ A week? No way. I’ve been downstairs for half an hour. No way. I don’t believe you” he said, completely believing Techno was trolling right now.   
“Downstairs. Oh, the doll room. I forgot; time works weirdly here. In some rooms it passes hours while in the hub it’s been days. Its weird.” He cut himself off, “Wait, were you in the doll room. Or did you get a different one?”  
“Different I’m guessing. No dolls. Just ice and forcing me to learn how to use fire before I die of hypothermia, lol.” Said dream, chuckling.  
“Nights setting, we should go back to our rooms. Cya later nerd, c’mere Juno” said Techno, leaving through the portal, Juno following quickly, disappearing through the crimson red portal of the fighting room. Dream followed. Except once he got out both Techno and Juno were already gone. So, he headed to the only portal he hasn’t been through, the lime portal.   
It led him to a room which he can only guess was his. A big, king sized bed, placed in the middle of the room. very minimalistic. Green walls. Simple celling. And a letter, on the bed. He opened it._

_“Hello, dear second_

_I’m writing this letter whilst watching over you. I have some things to tell you.  
First of all, I was the one whispering to you that day. You were struggling so damn much I had to put you under multiple effects to get you to have a normal reaction. You’re an absolute drama queen, ya know? Second, take all the food you wish, we don’t really have limits on it, but don’t take too much, for your own sake. Third, please, for the love of prime, try to get along with Techno. It will be useful for you later. Even now, his ravager can and will kill you at his command. My, colleague, watched over him for the last bit. He’s frighteningly good. I’m telling you this for your own sake. Don’t be cocky and go at him, just please, for primes sake, don’t. you don’t NEED to be friends, but I highly recommend not being enemies, as he’s incredibly capable and his ravager is growing quick. Next, good job on discovering your powers this early in. Well, its not that early anymore, a week has passed, but not like you’d know that. Here, I’ll try to elaborate. Time is very odd here. Odd to people not from here, that is. That includes you and Techno. Basically, at the different places of the hub, time works differently. It depends on the amount of energy you’d use in a room. so, in the freezer room, you’re spending a large amount of energy to create flames, and therefore the room is prepared for it to take much time. So, it slows time down. So, it took you a week to discover your powers, the room just slowed it down, so that way you don’t waste any more energy with time, instead you’ll just focus it on your powers. Its difficult to explain lol. Time is very odd here; you’ll get used to it eventually. Also, I see George is very important to you. Since I’m very nice, I’ll bring him to you. In two-ish months outside time. About two/three weeks here in the hub. But since a month has passed, I’m bringing you a third today. Well not you. You know him, but I don’t think he matters to you nearly as much as George. You just made a blue flame for him earlier huh. Lol. So oblivious. Ignoring that, this is your room, only you can enter it, as much as you may want to bring someone in, doesn’t matter. It was made specifically to not let anyone in. but fret not, the rooms in the hub are available for all. But time passes there painfully slowly, around the speed it passes in real life. Boring I know.  
Let’s talk about you dream, shall we. For your sake, cut the sass. You aren’t in power here. Neither is Techno. We are. And you’ll be rewarded and/or punished depending on your actions. We are watching. So, play along, and you’ll have a nice stay. Third is going to be here when you wake up. Gn_

_-SL(not S)”_

_Skeppy was eating when he started hearing whispers_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write- I don't have a schedule of posting these- i post them when they are done- so yes
> 
> Also kudos and comments mean the world to me, so if you've liked it so far please consider doing one of those two-Ty ily baii


	6. Ice melts sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels got a secret and it just got him in some troubles in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Beware, some skephalo fluff in this one. Alright keeping this short, ttyl

Skeppy looked at bad, as his eyes turned white, and he went completely blind for a few seconds. He heard the whispers. He didn’t care about them. Bad. Bad wasn’t there. Where was Bad? He felt excruciating pain crawl around his ribcage, holding him tight, squishing his ribs, in an uncomfortable way.   
“B-bad?” mumbled out the younger boy, tears filling his eyes quickly, as he couldn’t hear or see the other boy. Skeppy was scared. Very scared. His breaths were sharp as he felt a withering pain crawl up his spine, as if thorns were being embedded tightly around his body. Pain. Pause. Repeat. He ignored it. He did his best not to care. Reaching a hand out forward towards where he last saw bad, as he let out a slow whimper. He didn’t feel Bads face with his hand, like he wanted to. Whispers kept trying. And he kept ignoring. Completely not giving a shit. Well, pretending not to. He was wincing and shaking. Bad’s voice nowhere to be found in the complete light that surrounded him like a hopeless mouse, stuck with nowhere to go, as whispers became louder and the pain came back.

Bad rushed to one of the rooms, his steps quick paced and worried. He said his rules when he left. Skeppy is off the board. Full stop. And they just, came there, and decided that noOo, one simple request is too much. He reached out and grabbed an old book, its cover leather, but it shone with an enchanting purple glow. He picked up a quill and began writing.

An answer was quick to appear.  
the other side seemed rather confused by Bads sudden reappearance 

Badboyhalo /set effects: clear @a

Skeppy felt his throat clear again, as his vision returned.  
 __

____

__And just like that, he put down the book, closing it as the ink began to disappear. He didn’t have full op. he was just an admin. He didn’t have access to the logs. He only could type in chat if he so desired, but the others didn’t know that. He swiftly threw the book under the bed, and rushed down to Skeppy, who was slumped over the ground, dealing with the aftermath of the withering effect, as bad slowly passed him a glass of milk, to insure all the effects are gone.  
“Bad…what happened?” Skeppy’s eyes were half open, Bad held him in his arms a few inches away from the ground. He hitched ever so slightly as he took a few meekly sips of the milk. It felt refreshing, almost as if the milk made the thorns wrapped inside his stomach unravel and disappear. His sight was back, and all he saw was Bads face, concerned, a few inches away from his face. Fallen angel. He went ahead as far as to rise himself just a bit more, and very swiftly wrap his hands around Bad’s small torso. Bad reacted in surprise, as was to be expected of him, and he dropped the glass of milk. The glass didn’t break, luckily, but it sure had spilled the milk.  
“Nothing important. Did you hear the whispers?” bad asked cautiously, not knowing whether Skeppy heard him as well, and not wanting to tell him more than he already knew.   
“Did you hear them too?” asked Skeppy, which proved Bads theory. A person under effects can only hear whispers sent directly to them. Good to know.  
“I-yes. I’m going as well. Tonight, we will be leaving, if the whispers don’t lie.” They don’t. but bad had no choice but to pretend to be absolutely clueless. As if he didn’t work with S and SL for years on end. Luckily, Skeppy seemed too tired to notice anything suspicious in his words or body language. He picked Skeppy up, cradling him, and carrying him up the endless stairs to their large room. “We should sleep. Who knows, maybe this is just because were both tired.” Bad fully intended to leave Skeppy to sleep while he had a little chat with SL about this whole ordeal. He carefully slumped Skeppy over to his bed, his movements slow and caring, as he let him down on the white sheets of the bed, the memory foam taking in Skeppy’s shape ever so gently, as bad let go of him and tried to lay on his mattress, only until Skeppy fell asleep, so he can leave. Unfortunately for him, Skeppy could get extremely clingy when tired  
“Come here” he said, patting the place next to him, on his very much twin sized bed. His eyes were barely open, and Bad sighed as he stood up and laid next to him, expecting that to be it. But it wasn’t, because Skeppy immediately clinged onto bad, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s chest, and getting extremely close, going as far as throwing one of his legs over bads two. Bad didn’t necessarily mind being hugged like this. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed, however. He felt Skeppy there. So close. So personal.   
“I love you bad.”  
“I love you too Skeppy.”  
And just like that, both boys fell asleep._ _

__._ _

__A part of dream was raging. Raging due to him not being home. Him getting here after techno. Him not being the best. But, apart of him was happy. He was chosen. He was chosen as the second, probably the second strongest, right after that half pig half human probably half god. That pig was op. He didn’t like that, but he liked that he was there, right after him. He was in the training area, doing high kicks on a dummy, but unsuccessful when it comes to knocking it down. Surprise to no one, techno showed up.  
“Mornin’ nerd,” he said, looking at dream, and wincing lightly  
“Good morning Techno” he answered, huffing, trying once again to knock the doll over. Techno came closer.  
“Here. Like this. It’s not just about the swing of the leg. Use your whole body as you kick. Like this” Techno’s words were monotone, borderline annoyed, but he decided a good act of help to train the young boy might be smart for him in the late game. He bent his knees a little, keeping balance as his whole body turned with his leg as he kicked the doll with all his power. The doll fell on the ground, quite strongly hitting it, strong enough to leave an imprint on the soft ground.   
“Don’t expect the print on the ground, that’s just cuz I’m literally fighting type lul” said techno as he turned around, back to Juno, who was happily watching its master dominate on the floor. Juno was pretty big now. Soon, in less than a month probably, he’ll be able to properly saddle it and ride it into battle, like the blood god he is. The voices were loud. The piglin inside him, demanding blood, and the human next to him seemed so close, he could take him down so easily. ‘blood for the blood god. Blood for the blood god.’ The voices were loud, and annoying. Annoying because he was dangerously close to giving in. his long cape scraped the ground, as he took a few steps back, pressing the button and walking down the stairs, his red cape and white fur trailing behind him, and Juno followed. The stairs were wider now than the last time. And it was definitely due to Juno getting bigger, and S needing it to be able to fit, because otherwise, suddenly the room is useless. He walked down the circular staircase, loud thumps as the heels of his boots, Juno following him as if it were a loyal pup. Dream watched as they disappeared down the staircase, and continued trying to train, focusing on his body movement._ _

__._ _

__“_ _

__

_____ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

___”_ _ _

___George watched words appear quick, as his eyes wident, and his body shivered. Bad? Op? what were they talking about? Bad as in the one from the next village? Bad, Skeppy’s friend? So that was him writing earlier. He had to inform Philza about this. He looked over outside the library, to check if the screaming child was nearby. He wasn’t, so George stepped out the room and walked over the room the old man resided in. Philza wasn’t really old, he was like 40 something, but he was the second eldest in the village, right after the fucking president. Everyone hated the president. An old asshole. Schlatt. People are just counting the days until he dies of a heart attack. He knocked on the wall, as Philza slept in the kitchen/living room, where he had a couch, filled with springs and very uncomfortable. You could hear the springs as you laid down._ _ _

___Philza was awake already. He was eating a load of bread, as he gazed over to George, who held the book close to his heart. “I have new information.” He said, barely hearable . He spent had the last few nights in the library, reading and checking on the logs. He didn’t know what they were, but the last few lines written made him think it might be this exact book. George sat down on the couch, pillows, and a blanket still there, ruffled around. By now, George’s galactic was pretty fluent. He still had a cheat sheet next to him while reading, but he didn’t use it that much anymore. Philza came to the couch, gazing over at the book and sitting down._ _ _

___“Bad can apparently write in this too. This is him, apparently” explained George, his finger placed under one of Bads lines, or who he presumed was bad. “I’snt bad like, a fallen angel or something?” asked Phil, thinking about it. “Maybe they are like deities, gods or something. Maybe they rule over us and want something out of the people they take. Maybe give them powers, like they said earlier in the book.” Said Phil, intrigued in the child’s opinion, as he turned the page. “So bad and Skeppy are next. Are they taking them in like couples of two?” asked George, considering all his options.  
“Doubt it. One of them seemed quite annoyed at the fact that Bads coming. Think they only took him cuz they lacked a choice.” Philza said, turning the page forward and pointing to a line. “Do you know what these words mean? Are they acronyms? Like istg? What do they mean?” asked George  
“I have a book of acronyms somewhere I believe. Well not a book, but rather a scroll with acronyms like those, but I don’t know them off the top of my head.” Answered Philza, lost in thought. “So, when they take someone, they… blind them and whisper. And they can clear the effects? That’s weird. Apparently, they literally tortured dream. Were you there with him when it happened? Was he ok?” asked Philza as he flipped back to one of the older pages. “Oh, prime no, no he was absolutely miserable. He was screaming, flinching, crying. Prime… he wasn’t alright.” As memories started flooding back in, George visibly stiffened, memories of Clay coming back to him. Back when he was so close. Now, prime knew where he went. Philza Minecraft noticed, his expression softened a little bit at the kid, as thoughts about his son started returning. He missed him. He really did miss Tech. A lot. But he couldn’t show it. He had others to take care of. He had Tommy and Wilbur, and he helped Niki with Tubbo. George was also in a bad state. He couldn’t show it affected him too. They’d be even more worried._ _ _

___._ _ _

___Bad woke up about an hour later, still in bed with Skeppy, who held him tight. They needed to get ready. He needed to get in his old robes. Get the book.  
Bad already had an element. Ghost. He knew how to control it too. He’s been in the collosum, many many times before. He’s been in the training room. He had advantages over anyone else there. Now, does he tell Skeppy about this? No.He can’t. Skeppy would be confused, ask more questions, and Bad made a promise to prime itself he won’t ever tell anyone he’s an admin on the server. He won’t ever tell anyone he knows this is a server. Ever. He simply couldn’t. It’s too meta. Too hard to understand. They couldn’t comprehend it. Skeppy couldn’t comprehend it. Even if he wanted, he couldn’t. Bad will simply have to weigh that on his chest until he dies. Or longer, since he’ll probably respawn, knowing the mods, they wouldn’t let an elemental die. Good. That means Skeppy will live too. Good. He shook Skeppy ever so slightly, wiggling out of his tight grip, but struggling, as Skeppy had a good grip on his shirt. “Oh geppy, get up, we need to prepare~” said bad softly yet decently loudly, shaking Skeppy again, bit more steadily this time. It was however, to no avail. Wasn’t he about to change his robes anyways? Yeah, he was. If Skeppy didn’t want to let go of that hoodie, so be it. He can take it. He wiggled himself out of his shirt, sitting bare chested on the soft bed, as Skeppy quietly whimpered at his warmth going away. He sat there for a solid minute, collecting his thoughts and watching the dark-skinned boy hug his hoodie tightly. He felt breeze on himself, but he didn’t mind. The cold never really bothered him. Skeppy was always cold. Bad was simply not. Skeppy’s skin always felt like ice on skin, and bad was always warm. He stood up, his tail trailing behind him. The only thing reminding him of how fallen of an angel he is. Angel.. he liked that nickname. Skeppy would call him that sometimes. It was cute, to say the least. He enjoyed it a lot. But he knew returning to that part of the server would get him back to normal. Skin colored as black as the night, eyes white as snow, horns like stars. He wondered how Skeppy would react to his real self. Because under his human skin, that was him. Not a human, but a fallen angel. His wings torn, but everything else left for him, well, until he left that realm. That bunch of chunks. As he went further away, he felt his power stripping away. All he was left with was his robe, and his book. Some admin powers. But that’s about it. And he had to hide them. He couldn’t let anyone know._ _ _

___He swiftly changed into a long black robe, with red accents. The robe dragged around the length of his feet, which were covered in black leather boots. He placed his book inside his robe, it magically staying there, and not leaving an obvious print. He looked in the mirror, to see the man that’s not necessarily him. It was his skin, it was his face, but not who he was. His real skin wasn’t pale. His real eyes weren’t blue. This wasn’t who he was. He looked down, at his dog, Lucy, playing with the robe. He will pass her to Sam. He didn’t really have any other options. He was also an ex. Mod. Just he wouldn’t be coming back, and he never had any powers. He’ll be perfect to take care of her. He can know. He knows. And therefore, he’s perfect for the job. He took rat to Sam, and handed it to him, no questions asked, no description needed. Sam already knew. He understood the situation. Bad headed back home, his walk quick paced, as he wanted to be there before they leave.  
“Skeppy, when we’re through, I’ll look a bit different. It’ll be me though. Same bad you know. Promise.” He said._ _ _

___They both appeared in the collosum, Skeppy’s eyes wide open as he saw his friend, taking a few steps back._ _ _

___“You-you’re a deity-“ he whimpered, scared to look at his friend, as he turned around and bolted to one of the rooms._ _ _

___Bad was left alone, yet again._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! How y'all doing-god I hope someone's reading this- just wanna tell you that you really motivate me and make me smile- so Ty if you read this far. It means the world


	7. Ghosting ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppys scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, sorry

Chapter 7: ghosting ice

Skeppy ran. Ran to a singular room in a place with millions of rooms. Bad was a deity. Just like those he saw in ancient books. Fallen angel? Fallen?!? He’s so much more than that. Bad lied. Bad hid shit from him. He felt betrayed, a withering pain collecting in his chest for the second time today. His feet felt cold. The breeze running into his face as he moved. He settled in one of the rooms, calming down, and looking in the mirror. His eyes were blue. No, not his pupils, his whole eyes shone with a blue glow, filling the room with frost. He felt cold. It was all so cold. He felt spikes of ice form behind his neck, and it felt...comfortable. The ice spikes were calming. It helped him take even breaths. He looked different. But it felt good.  
Bad stroked his long hair, sitting down on the ground, trying to think rationally. Running after Skeppy now would simply be stupid. He’s already done the damage. Skeppy needed time to cool off. He looked at his hair. His long, luscious locks, curvy, and dark black. He tugged on it slightly for a moment. He tugs his hood back up, his white eyes glimmering with tears. He climbed up the stairs, to the room he picked at random. It didn’t matter, just any. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was as dark as the night. His eyes glowing white with a glimmering glaze. His horns were long, showing thru the dark robe. He hated the way he looked. He hated who he was. All he wanted was to not. To simply be a simple human. Like Skeppy. But no, he’s forced to live with responsibility, even though he quit the job, left, and tried to move on. But no. he’s still in the same state. Just, Skeppy now knows. He threw himself down to the ground, wanting his head to thump hardly, his body to feel pain again, but alas, he couldn’t even do that. A gray shadow caught him, held his head, and gently laid it down on the hard wooden floor. Not even his shadow would give him a break. He looked at his hands once more, his dark, black, one tone, unnatural skin. Not even the tips of his fingers or palms were a different color. He was like an accident made while coloring, a mis click, that covered half the canvas instead of the desired coloring of the pupil. His breath hitched as he started feeling cold again, and felt ghostly tears run down his coal-colored cheek, and get lost in the same, coal colored hair, as he dropped his palms over his eyes, and gave himself into cries.

Bad felt a familiar presence hovering over him, judging his state. “Sl, I’m not in the mood, just please cut the act” he said, and then saw a familiar silhouette appear in front of him. She was still invis, yeah, but she was at least there physically now. He looked as the blur sat down on the bed, her legs rocking back and forth. He pointed at something inside his coat. The book. He opened it, only to see an unviewed message. < troubles in paradise?> read the message, sickeningly caring, but bittersweet. Bad closed the book, only to gaze at her and immediately turn away. Annoyed per say. He wasn’t happy. And then he felt effects being given to him. He looked at her and frowned, typing in his book.  
/set: effects clear @badboyhalo  
Wrote in he, growing more annoyed of SLs shitty ways of helping. It wasn’t utter garbage, just it really was. He didn’t want a happiness effect. He wanted Skeppy.  
A dark shadow began fulfilling the room, eating the light up as if it were nothing. his eyes were left remaining as the only light source in the hollow room. She still sat there for a few seconds, before cowardly getting away. Bad was draining her too much. And she had other places to be. 

Bad was sitting on the bed for about an hour longer, until even his shadows began growing annoyed of his edge. He was making them drip as if they were water, made them turn to spikes. So as any gh-I mean shadow would, they stopped listening. They began moving back in, and as bad began to read out an enchant that will make them immobile again, they reached for his head, holding his mouth tightly shut, like a deadly hand.   
“Listen, we get you’re sad, but this is misery for all of us too.” Said the voices, echoing, and not perfectly in sync.   
Bad moved their arm and tried a different enchant. This time the ghosts let it be. And then they regained forms. Kids, adults, animals, well, ghosts of them anyways. Not trapped, there by choice, but very much in a displeasing mood after that whole ordeal. “Here. Roam around for a bit. Ya’ll have 15 minutes. Spend them wisely” this was quite frankly, a very stupid thing to do, as the ghosts were chaotic beings.  
This will be trouble


	8. Punching the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone's so ignorant they almost get run over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot. Was rly fun to write

Skeppy’s eyes felt wide as he gazed around the room, filled with shiny armor and astonishing blades. His eyes glazed over the twin blade, mid length, with an icy blue tint. He reached out to it, almost like second nature, and as he brushed the blade, he felt chills climb up his spine. It was comfortable, the cold, but it wasn’t expected. He looked at his fingertips, turned red from the cold and having little crystals of ice on the placed he touched the beautiful blades. “take em” he heard bad murmur, and he took the twin blades off the wall. They felt good in his arms. As if they were made for him. He could get used to liking this place. Bad was eyeing weapons as well. But unlike Skeppy, he’s already had experience with his. Long sword, with a strong purple tint in its ghostly grey. Its handle leather wrapped tightly around metal, with a silver skull placed at the very edge of the weapon, as decoration. He swung it around, it cutting thru the air without effort, hearing a swoosh as the blade swiftly moved.

Technoblade walked thru the portal, followed by hard thumps as Juno, a basically fully grown beast, walked thru the area after him.   
“Oh, hi Techno!” Skeppy enthusiastically yelled, grinning widely, happy to see an old friend of his. Techno sighed, a small grin appearing on his face as he let himself relive the moments for a few seconds.   
“Oh god not you again” he groaned, acting annoyed. “Be careful with the blades, only take your type.” He warned, after already having the misfortune of trying to wield the dark blade, only to feel a strong feeling of displeasure and tiredness strike him down. He just felt like he wanted to die. Immediately. He let go of it and the effects disappeared soon after. Techno wasn’t aware that each blade left a specific effect, and he was just unlucky enough to pick the worst one to hold. Bad gazed over at techno for a second too long, and Techno noticed him. His eyes widen a slight bit, his expression as shocked as Techno’s expressions get. “what- why is a deity over here-” he then looked around, raising his voice a slight bit “WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO FUCKED UP SO BAD YOU SUMMONED A DEITY” he said, to both Skeppy and dream, who was practicing parkour in the room to the left. “Listen, whatever they’ve done, I had no idea. Dreams insane, and I don’t know Skeppy well, I do not associate with either. The only one I associate here with is this ravager, Juno.” He explained, trying to think of what the living shit could they have done to summon such a powerful being.  
“Language you muffin head! And its fine, I’m a deity, yes, but my powers are about the same as yours. “Said bad, immediately lifting weight off of Techno’s chest. He exhaled loudly. His expression stayed the same, no particular emotion. Juno was acting surprisingly calm, considering the two new flesh bodies that had entered its space. Bad looked over at the ravager, confused.   
“They let you keep a beast… wow” he murmured. Juno exhaled air roughly, making a loud grunting sound. Techno raised his hand and put it on Junos head, a sign for it to remain calm.   
“Yes. Barely. As long as I take proper care of it. Its name is Juno.” Said Techno, sounding lightly annoyed at Bad’s acts of rudeness towards Juno. Bad simply nodded.   
“I need to go saddle Juno, sorry I can’t chatter with you two more, but priorities are priorities.” He said, letting his hand glide of Junos head, and then pat his side, a sign for Juno to follow him. Juno was very intelligent. Ravagers in general were, basically just animal versions of villagers. And more aggressive, but that’s a given. He led himself outside the portal, taking an iron helmet with him, in case he falls. He walked outside. Surprise surprise, a new portal arose yesterday morning. Techno’s curiosity got the better of him, he went through, a soft yellow colored portal lead him to the biggest stable he’s ever seen. There were like, 30 horses there. He paced forward, to find a pair of rains and a saddle, with a few other supplies and a note.   
“for Technoblade: tomorrow, you can try them on. gl” The rains weren’t meant for a horse, clearly, they were wide and large. The saddle was out of proportion as well. Techno understood. Tomorrow, he would be having a ride on Junos back. This will be fun.  
Today quickly shifted into tomorrow, Skeppy and Bad appeared, and it was finally the day. Today, he shall ride his loyal companion, like the beast it was meant to be. He put on the most royal clothing he had, he looked just like a king. He looked at Juno, as he walked to the shimmery yellow portal, the ravager happily following like a puppy. Like a puppy that can and will maul you if treated wrongly, and tear your guts out and drink your blood like fine wine.   
Techno reached to the back of the hall, grabbing a blanket like material. Techno has only seen Phil do this a few times, when they were young, so he didn’t remember the details. But he understood the jist of it. He put the saddle blanket on Juno, commanding it not to move. Wait- was it the rains that are supposed to go on first? Techno wasn’t sure. It seemed simpler, so that’s what he did. He took the headstall and placed it on its head, putting the noseband around the place it should be. He was scared of putting the bit in Junos mouth. It was obedient, but he couldn’t help but worry. It could literally tear his arm off with ease. However, he did it. It was fine. Juno let him do what he needed to do. He set the rains in their place and started tightening the headstall where it should. The browband laid nicely, almost made just to fit Juno. Techno knew it was. He wasn’t naïve. He noticed he forgot something. Fuck, how was he supposed to do the martingale again. This was unnecessarily confusing. He disliked the complexity of it so much. He placed the saddle on Juno, tightening the girths, connecting it to the shoulder junction and the breast collar. All these bits and pieces... he’s probably doing something wrong. There’s a very good chance of that. It was the best he could though. Stirrups were put in place, and a saddle bag was put on as well. Done, well he didn’t know what else to do. His saddling job was rough at best. But oh well he put his leg in the stirrup, jumping up and over on Juno. His legs felt weird. This wasn’t a usual pose he had. He remembered Phil’s words.  
“Calves tight, knees move. One two, one two, follow its rhythm.”  
He pressed into the animal’s sides, telling it to move. It didn’t work, not until Techno gave a vocal command for it to move. Juno was very confused. It didn’t feel pain, but this was nothing like Techno had ever done. He swayed, doing his best to be in sync. They went through the portals, Juno still only walking. Techno left his blade inside. He completely forgot about it, and it didn’t matter right now. The collosum was a wide circle, perfect. He dug his heel deeper into Juno, making a clicking noise with his mouth, ordering it to hurry up. Juno did, moving from a walk to a quick pace trot.   
“One two one two one two one two one” techno repeated out loud as he did his best to rise and drop on the saddle in the rhythm the ravager bounced him up and down. He then noticed an idiot, standing probably too close. Dream. He was just standing there. Ignorantly watching. Panic grew in Techno’s eyes. He didn’t have time to stop himself. He would have to just… turn. Now. He tugged the left rain and pressed HARD his right leg. Dream seemed to notice, and jump to the right, mere seconds before he was basically mauled. Techno tugged on the reins, slowly but surely stopping Juno and making it walk over to Dream, still sitting on its back. He stopped it in front of dream, towering over him.  
“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY YOUR SOUL ON MY CHEST FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!?!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE? YOU KNOW I CANT STOP IT THAT FAST- WHY WERE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!?!?” (Techno’s such a natural jockey he’s even got the yelling spot on).   
Dream was fucking petrified. Shaking. “I- I was just watching-“he tried, yet he was cut off yet again.   
“COULDN’T YOU HAVE WATCHED FROM A *SAFE* DISTANCE!!!??! JUNO COULDVE MAULED YOU” Techno was genuinely annoyed. Boiling with rage. The voices demanded blood. They demanded it now. He got off Juno, who sensed Techno’s anger and huffed at dream, who was literally shaking in his boots, stuck in the flight or fight mode. However, he, by instinct, was switching between fawn and freeze. He froze. Dream stood a few meters away from techno. Flames sparked out from the ground, Juno immediately rose up, nearly making techno fall off, as it turned around and ran in full speed, of like 70km per hour. Techno cursed as he tried to stop Juno. Tugging on the rains and making noises with his mouth. The animal was scared of the flames. He’ll need to work on that. He couldn’t believe dream just did that. He just- he just tried to kill him. He stopped Juno. He jumped off. By now his vision was red. The voices demanded blood. Now.   
He pounced thru the red portal, into the weaponry. He simply punched the dummy, as hard as he could, completely ripping it to shreds. Again, and again, and again, the dummy mended itself quickly, but Techno was quicker. After half an hour of this ordeal, he finally calmed down. He took Juno and went to the stables. A strange man standing there, one like he’s never seen before. He was feeding the horses. He looked tired. Half of his face was black, the other was white. His eyes shone in two different colors for a split second he got to see them. He turned to Techno, and just like that, he had disappeared, leaving purple particles behind. Techno looked at Juno, wondering if he’s just going insane by now. Was he hallucinating shit? Doesn’t matter. He gently took the saddle and the headpiece off the animal, letting it move freely around the stable. He checked the horses out briefly, all groomed, well fed, happy. But Juno was different. Special. He counted the horses. Seventeen horses visible. Twenty-two food bowls filled with hay. Suspicious… eh. He walked out of the stables, Juno following.  
Techno’s room was a lot different from when he came. A large bed was replaced with a smaller one, so twin sized, the room got a lot bigger, since Juno required space. A lot of it that is. All his clothes were tidy and folded in his drawers. He didn’t have much clothing, but he had more than enough. Crown stood proudly on his head, his hair became long and voluminous, tied into a tight braid. He didn’t have any breakable objects in his room. he knew that’d only lead to them breaking. Junos bed was now a giant indent in the floor, about half a meter deep, filled with pillows. It just appeared one day, and Juno took it. It was quite wide, about 5 or so meters, so Juno could lay down comfortably in it. Despite being a rideable beast, Juno didn’t sleep on its legs. It laid down in quite an adorable mannerism. Techno laid down, going into slumber. Today was a long day. He deserved rest. 

Dream stood still, even though an hour has passed. The flames rose high, towering over him. He was crying. He was alone. A hand reached out to touch the flames, partly out of curiosity, partly because he wished his hand would burn. It didn’t, the flames made him feel warm, but nothing else happened. He bent down to touch the ground where the flames rose. His eyes behind the mask reflected the long beautiful flames. His mask felt like nothing on his face. The mask looked solid, but it was more like a one-sided mirror. They couldn’t see his face, but he could see his surroundings just fine. The fire slowly started disappearing as he rubbed his hand against the base of the circle. After a few minutes, it was gone, and he left his place. He looked up; it was late. Like, midnight. He wasn’t tired, so he decided to wonder and check out the new portal. He walked through, to find a beautifully decorated stable, filled with tens of horses. He looked at one of them, already saddled, beautiful white horse, a small white circle on its breast collar, with a smile. This horse was his.   
“Spirit” he mumbled the name, looking at the horse with a fire like mane. He opened the door, and climbed on the horse. He knows how to ride. Niki and he had a single horse they would use for travelling when it was needed. He tightened his grip on the horse and gently kicked with his heel, making the horse move. Spirit however, was dangerously stubborn. Especially out in the collosum. He would neigh, he would throw his head, stop to eat patches of grass, refuse to take turns, shorten the circles, everything he shouldn’t have been doing he did. It annoyed dream, but he couldn’t do shit about it. Well, until he started getting angry. His legs kicked more passionate, more powerfully, sending the horse into gallop. Something happened. Horses long mane changed from fire like long hair, to well, fire. So did the tail. Suddenly, the horse was more obedient, recognizing his owner, the powerholder. Dream felt a surge of air in his face, his head getting filled with that sweet sweet serotonin. He continued to dig his heels into the horse, making it keep up his pace, as he wondered outside the collosum. Now, you could always leave the place, but you couldn’t wander far away, as barriers were placed. Surrounding the collosum was a beautiful forest, with a long river that led into it. It was almost enchanting. He wondered through the trees, letting the horse take turns as it wished. George would like this place. He would like it a lot. Slowly he reached the barrier, an enchanting glow surrounding it, as he pressed his hand into it, and felt a force shove it back. He looked up and sighed. The moon was high. He should head back. He followed the river back to the collosum, left spirit back in its pin, closed the door and went to slumber.


	9. Evaporate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey um, this one wasnt beta read so beware the typos. ly bai. worked super hard on this one, also its got galactic so pull your translaters up haha

Chapter 9: evaporating

George trembled as he read the words on the thin piece of frail paper. He ran to Phil, panicking. It was well in the middle of the night, and Philza was sleeping while George spends countless hours educating himself on this matter. He shook Philza awake, scared, filled with mixed feelings. He was going to meet up with his Dream again. But he will be going away. Will Dream even be alive? What if he finds only Techno? And more importantly, WHERE is he going. He’s next. He’s only got a few days to prepare, tops. The book has been silent for a few days. But it finally spoke again.

Tears strolling down his rosy white cheeks as Phil shook his body up, scared. He gazed at George, confused.

“what’s going on mate?” said he, rubbing his eyes awake. He was extremely sleepy, his words slurred and his eyes tired.  
George pointed at the sentence in the book, that had the strange language in it

⊣ᒷ𝙹∷⊣ᒷ ╎ᓭ リᒷ ̇/ℸ ̣ 

Philza rubbed his eyes again, trying to read what it said, but failing. He was too tired for galactic.   
“Could you read it to me please?” asked he, yawning, but ultimately worried for the crying child.   
“it says ‘George is next’ Philza. IM leaving next. I’m scared phil. I’m petrified. Help” said the boy, reading his thoughts out loud. Philza stared, eyes wide, and put a hand on the others back and rubbed it gently to calm him down. “there there, its okay. Now we know at least. We can prepare you. Hey, think about it, we can ask everyone to write them letters! Wouldn’t that be nice?” Philza tried. And it worked a bit. Not fully, but a bit. “now go to sleep, we will write the letters tomorrow” mumbled Phil, falling back into the laying position. George went to the library, and went to slumber in the sofa.

∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 ∴ᔑᓭ ʖ∷⚍ᓭ⍑╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒲᔑリᒷ 𝙹⎓ ᔑ⍊ᔑꖎᔑリᓵ⍑ᒷ ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷↸ ᔑ ᓭᒲᔑꖎꖎ ↸╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸╎∷ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ. ∴ᒷꖎꖎ, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ∴ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷリ↸ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ , ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑ℸ ̣ , ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎᒷ!¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ᔑ∴ᔑ||. ⍑ᒷ'ꖎꖎ ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ ╎リ⚍ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷.

.

Skeppy and Bbh walked thru the sunny yellow portal. Bad smiled at the presence of Phantom, his dearest horse. He rushed over to him, petting his long snout, and gazing at skeppy, who seemed confused. Bad tilted his head, almost looking for answers in Skeppys head, and then it hit him. He let go of Phantom and walked over to Avalanche. “here, this ones yours. Avalanche, isn’t he beautiful?” yeah he is, but he’s also one of the wilder horses. Least worked with, the youngest of the bunch. Skeppy walked over, his gaze amazed as he watched the grey spotted horse graciously look at him. He was very tall. His head straight up. Cocky. Another of Avalanches traits.   
“wanna try him?” asked Bad, already going to grab the saddle for the stallion.  
“umm...I… kinda don’t know how to horseback ride…” said Skeppy, rubbing the side of his arm in embarrassment. Bads eyes widened. This… might be a problem. Skeppys stallion was the roughest of them all. Very not beginner friendly. And Skeppy couldn’t just ride any horse here. All the horses had their owners and can and will refuse to move when the wrong element is riding them. He can either simply not ride, or, teach him how to ride on a not beginner friendly horse. And he knew skeppy would need to know how to ride. 

Luckily, the worry was short-lived, as he remembered what ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 said. “horses will instinctively follow the element. You just got to show you’re the element, and hell follow.” Said he, teaching Bad how to ride the element, even tho he knew how to ride, elements were different. “you’ll basically learn how to ride by just sitting on his back. They teach you, not the other way around. But remember, you are the boss. Let him know that you are the element, he’s just your horse.”

“Skeppy, do you know how to control ice?” asked he, hopeful that he could, so all this trouble could not be a thing.   
“well, I made ice, but I don’t think I can control it?” said Skeppy, moving towards the horse with a braided mane  
“ok, lets go teach ya.” Said Bad, leaving thru the portal to head to the training area.

ᔑᓭ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹 ↸╎ᓭᔑ!¡!¡ᒷᔑ∷ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑∷⚍ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ, ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎᒷ!¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ʖᔑᓵꖌ, ∷⚍ᓭ⍑╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑ⍊ᔑꖎᔑリᓵ⍑ᒷ ᔑリ↸ !¡ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⍑ᒷᔑ↸ ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑꖎꖌᒷ↸ ╎リ. ⍑╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ᔑ╎ꖎ ∴ᔑᓭリℸ ̣ ʖ∷ᔑ╎↸ᒷ↸ ||ᒷℸ ̣. ᔑ ᓵ∷╎ᒲᒷ ╎リ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹ᓭ ᒷ||ᒷᓭ. ⍑ᒷ ʖᒷ⊣ᔑリ ᓭ╎リ⊣╎リ⊣ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ ᒲᒷꖎ𝙹↸|| ∷ᒷᒲ╎リ╎ᓭᓵᒷリℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᒷ, ᔑリ↸ ⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ∴𝙹∷ꖌ

.

Philza woke up first today, preparing the envelops and pieces of blank paper to give out to everyone. He left half the stack for George to give out to dreams friends, and half he took himself to send to Technos friends. He wrote a list of people to give out papers to:  
Tommy  
Wilbur  
Niki  
Himself  
And for Dream, he just assumed George will know better than him. He went to the little childs room, he was sleeping like a rock, snoring loudly. Philza yelled “TOMMY TUBBO IS COMING SOON!” and just like that, tommy shot up awake, only to look at Philza disappointed. “where’s Tubbo you shitface” said he sleepy. Usually this would earn him a slap, but Phil felt nice today and decided against it. “Later. You should write a letter to Techno. Or draw him something. Mkay?” said Phil, smiling as he gave out the paper and the envelope to Tommy, who he hurriedly grabbed and began writing, actually being quiet for once in his life. Phil walked to the next room, and handed a letter to his other son, Wilbur, who took it, seeming sleep deprived and drunk. He began writing, tears quickly following [writers note: haha u don’t get to know what they wrote till someone in the story reads it haha], and Phil left the room. he planned to head out to Niki, but quickly remembered she’s Dreams sister. She’d probably much rather write a letter to Dream than Techno. And so, he began writing his own.

George handed out letters and envelopes to basically everyone. To Karl, Sapnap, Niki, Tubbo, Fundy, Antfrost, Eret, and one for himself. Dream was very social. He had a lot of friends all around town. Because he never did anything than hang out and get drunk with his pals. Pathetic in a way. 

Two days passed, and all the letters were closed and fully written, hanging on the table. 

Whispers.

!¡∷ᒷ!¡ᔑ∷ᒷ  
And another  
ᓭᔑ|| ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖᔑ╎ᓭ

George understood. He walked over to Philza to inform him of the… news. Philza handed him a bag with the letters and smiled brightly. “Cya son. Have fun!” said he and waved. George walked out the front door, and just like that, he was gone. 

What he saw when he woke up wasn’t what he expected. It was Dream, with a mask of some sorts, gazing at him sweetly whist a horse with fire like mane stood behind him. George shook his head, confused, thinking his eyes were fucking with him. They weren’t, because Dream reached out a hand to him to help him get up.   
“Gah finally, you’re awake. Bad told me not to touch you till ya wake up, so I waited.” Said Dream, being a fucking golden retriever if I’ve ever seen one. “You alright?” asked he, taking Georges hand, and then heard a hiss like you poured a drop of water on the stove. It stung dream, but he didn’t bother the feeling of needles being poked into his hand. He lifted George up and watched him collect himself.   
“What’s this place?” asked George cautiously, his breath slightly hitched as dream let go of off his hand and put his finger in his mouth as if something hurt him. George didn’t understand, but he heard the hiss, and it confused him even more.  
“OK so- this is the collosum, these are the rooms, there’s a stable thru the yellow portal, the green one is the food court, the red one is the arena and the remaining one is yours.” Dream looked at George as he titled his head.  
“Still colorblind Dream. Could you show me please?” that was only half the truth. He mainly just wanted to spend time with Dream again. Something about him made him feel all warm and comfortable.

“Okay okay, jeez, so clingy. Where would you like to go first Gogy?” said he, slapping him across the back as he wheezed, but it was short lived as his hand started stinging again and he had to retreat the hand.   
“So, you’re the water element. Just my luck” murmured Dream under his breath, but George caught it.  
“so, you’re fire I’m presuming?” said George, and Dream nodded. Georges eyes shone at the opportunity to make a dumb kindergarten level joke.  
“SoooOOoo- you’re weak for me- simpppp” said the short one, looking up at dream. “Id prefer the food court first, I didn’t get to eat before I came” said he, smiling weekly. He really wanted to go for a swim actually. But taking food first might be smart.  
“of course, you would, all you do is eat and sleep.” Said dream, chuckling softly, eyes wrinkling from happiness of finally talking to George again. He really missed him.   
“And all you do is simp for me. Let’s go eat.”

!¡⚍⎓⎓|| ∴ᔑᓭ ᓵ𝙹ᔑℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑ!¡!¡ꖎᒷᓭ ╎リ ᔑ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ ᓭ⍑╎リᒷ 𝙹⎓ ⊣𝙹ꖎ⎓ ᔑᓭ ᓭ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷᔑ∷↸ ᔑ ↸╎リ⊣. ᔑꖎ∷ᒷᔑ↸||? ∴ᒷꖎꖎ, ⎓╎⎓ℸ ̣ || ⎓𝙹⚍∷ ᔑ!¡!¡ꖎᒷᓭ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ⚍⎓⎓╎ᓵᒷ. ᓭ⍑ᒷ ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ᔑ ᓭ╎リ⊣ꖎᒷ !¡⚍∷!¡ꖎᒷ ⎓∷⚍╎ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ ᓭ⍑ᒷ ↸╎ᓭᔑ!¡!¡ᒷᔑ∷ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭ⍑ᒷ ꖌリᒷ∴ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ

George and Dream walked thru the green portal, George basically drooling as he saw the table filled with some of the most delicious looking food he had ever seen. He sat on a chair to the right, immediately grabbing some rabbit stew. Something about rabbit always tasted special to him. It felt like home. As an orphan, anything that felt like that was good. Dream sat besides him, grabbing the gold coated apple. The gold dripped a bit, meaning they were extra fresh. He licked some of the precious sweet material off before taking a satisfying bite out of the precious apple. Feeling power surge thru his body as absorption started to kick in., he touched Georges arm in curiosity, and it stung, but less. Hell has to keep a few of these on him then. He looked over at George, and a serious realization hit him. He left spirit alone. Fuck. He quickly ran out of the room, not even bothering to excuse himself. He wandered around the collosum, the stallion nowhere to be found. Fuck. He ran out the collosum, looking thru the enchanted forest. He was fucked. This place was huge.

George finished his eating and, being very confused, left the room. on the outside, he saw no Dream, but rather two people, Skeppy and someone assumed was Bad. he decided to go say hi to them, and ask if they’ve seen Dream. Before he managed to however, they went thru a portal he assumed was green, since it wasn’t yellow, he just went thru yellow. He followed them, only to see a gigantic stable filled with all sorts of horses, and bad saddling one of the stallions.   
“hai” said he, softly, but he nearly startled Skeppy.  
“hello” answered Skeppy, not really knowing this person.  
“HELLO GEORGE!” said Bad, enthusiastic as always. He tightened the saddle in place and came to shake Georges hand.  
“Welcome to the hub! Hope you like the place!” said he, reaching out a hand to the smaller, who was confused on the fact that his friends’ skin was pitch black and his eyes were white as snow. The latter took the hand and weekly shook it.  
“What is this place?” asked the newbie cautiously.  
“Oh this? Well, your new home dummie! And this is the stables, and that over there is River, your lovely mare! You got lucky, she’s one of the best horses here if I’m honest. You know how to ride?” Bad was rather quick to speak, and George needed a few seconds to catch up with the words coming out of the deity’s mouths.  
“I, yes. I’m not good at it, but I do know how to ride.” Then he gazed at the breathtaking horse that apparently belonged to him. The horses coat was a stunning blue roan, her legs tail and mane colored black. “I don’t know how to saddle it though” said he, feeling almost defeated. His dad used to ride horses. He taught him. But they never got to that lesson. George came to peace with his family’s death a little while ago. But it still stung a little.   
“that’s okay! Here ill teach you!”

.

“SPIRIT! SPIRIT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! SPIRIT!?!?” Dream was yelling like an absolute maniac thru the forest, if anything probably scaring the horse away. And then he caught a glimpse of a familiar fire mane. The horse was drinking water from a river.  
A relived sigh escaped Dreams lips as he ran to the animal, and quickly jumped oh his saddled back. He scared the horse, but as soon as it felt the warmth of Dreams hands on the sides of his neck, he calmed down they rode back in towards the stable. Whilst doing so, spirit instinctively went into gallop, its mane yet again turning to fire. A smaller figure on a smaller horse appeared. George. On that water mare. He looked handso-GOOD, he looked GOOD. Dream didn’t let his mind wander where it could. But he stopped the gallop slowly and trotted towards George. Dream looked pretty ho- PRETTY to George. He felt warm around him. In all the best ways possible.  
“There you are, I was looking for ya.” Said George, stopping the smaller mare with a sloppy moves. Dream stopped Spirit too, but with calmer, more gracious moves. Even tho Spirit was a lot wilder than River, Dream was an undoubtably better rider.  
“Let’s ride for a bit, I just got out”  
“Ya got it man”  
And they rode off into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello its me again! id appreciate to recieve some critique on this chapter, so if youd like please do comment! it helps me keep myself motivated and helps me out a ton!


	10. ╎リᓭ╎↸ᒷ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst fluff and everything soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youre gonna need a galactic translater for a good bit of this chapter, just fyi

∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 ∷⚍ᓭ⍑ᒷ↸ ᔑ∷𝙹⚍リ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ リᒷℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ⍑⚍ʖ, ᓵ𝙹ꖎꖎᒷᓵℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ∴⍑ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑𝙹∷ᓭᒷᓭ, ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷ ᔑᓵᓵ╎↸ᒷリℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎ|| ᓭℸ ̣ ⚍ᒲʖꖎᒷ↸ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 !¡⚍⎓⎓||, ↸⚍ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᔑ⍊╎リ⊣ ⍑ᔑ||ʖᔑꖎᒷᓭ ʖꖎ𝙹ᓵꖌ╎リ⊣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓭ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣. ⍑ᒷ ⎓ᒷꖎꖎ ʖᔑᓵꖌ, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖᔑꖎᒷᓭ ᓵ𝙹⍊ᒷ∷╎リ⊣ ⍑╎ᓭ ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ ᓭꖎᒷリ↸ᒷ∷ ʖ𝙹↸||

“ᓭ𝙹∷∷||-“ ᓭᔑ╎↸ !¡⚍⎓⎓|| ᓭ𝙹⎓ℸ ̣ ꖎ|| ᔑᓭ ᓭ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ⚍!¡, 𝙹リᒷ ⍑ᔑリ↸ ᒲ╎ ̇/╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣𝙹ꖎ↸ᒷリ ᓭ⚍ʖᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリᓵᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵᔑ∷∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑリ↸ ᔑ!¡!¡ꖎᒷᓭ.  
“リ𝙹 ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ᒲ|| ʖᔑ↸- ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸’⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷリ ╎ℸ ̣ ᔑℸ ̣ ᔑ ᒲ𝙹∷ᒷ リ𝙹∷ᒲᔑꖎ !¡ᔑᓵᒷ ╎リᓭℸ ̣ ᒷᔑ↸ 𝙹⎓ ∷⚍リリ╎リ⊣ ᔑ∷𝙹⚍リ↸” ᓭᔑ╎↸ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹, ⎓ᒷᒷꖎ╎リ⊣ ⊣⚍╎ꖎℸ ̣ || ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹ꖌ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ᔑ ʖ𝙹𝙹ꖌ, ᔑリ↸ ʖᒷ⊣ᔑリ ∴∷╎ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑ ⎓ᒷ∴ ᓭᒷᓵ𝙹リ↸ᓭ. Hᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ᔑ ↸ᒷ╎ℸ ̣ || ╎リ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ╎リ╎リ⊣, ⚍リᒷ ̇/!¡ᒷ∷╎ᒷリᓵᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ リᒷ∷⍊𝙹⚍ᓭ, ᓭ𝙹 ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᔑ↸ ᔑ ʖ𝙹𝙹ꖌ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑ ꖎ╎ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ リᒷᒷ↸ᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ↸𝙹.  
“∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹, ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⎓╎リᒷ, ∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑꖎꖎ ╎リ ᔑ ⍑⚍∷∷|| ⎓𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ⍑ᔑᒲ!¡╎𝙹リᓭ⍑╎!¡. E⍊ᒷ∷||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⍑ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ !¡ᒷ∷⎓ᒷᓵℸ ̣.”

“||ᒷᔑ⍑, ↸╎↸ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᔑ∷ꖌ𝙹⚍∷ ∴ᔑ∷∷╎𝙹∷ !¡⚍リ⨅ ╎ᓭ ∴𝙹∷ꖌ╎リ⊣ 𝙹リ? iℸ ̣ ᓭ ╎リᓭᔑリᒷᒷᒷ ! i ᓵᔑリℸ ̣ ʖᒷꖎ╎ᒷ⍊ᒷ ⍑ᒷ ᒲᔑリᔑ⊣ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ ╎リ ᓭ⚍ᓵ⍑ ᔑ ᓭ⍑𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑᒲ𝙹⚍リℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ.” rᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹ᓭ ∴𝙹∷↸ᓭ ∴ᒷ∷ᒷ ᑑ⚍╎ᓵꖌ !¡ᔑᓵᒷ↸, ⍑ᒷ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ ⍑ᔑ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ꖎᒷᔑ⍊ᒷ ᔑリ↸ ⎓ᒷᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑𝙹∷ᓭᒷᓭ ∴⍑╎ꖎᒷ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷||𝙹リᒷ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒲᔑ╎リ ⍑⚍ʖ ╎ᓭ ᓭꖎᒷᒷ!¡╎リ⊣.

“||ᒷᔑ⍑ ╎⍊ᒷ ᓭᒷᒷリ ╎ℸ ̣ , ⍑ᒷᓭ ᓵ∷ᔑ⨅||. H𝙹∴ ᔑ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑𝙹∷ᓭᒷᓭ ↸𝙹╎リ⊣?” ᔑᓭꖌᒷ↸ !¡⚍⎓⎓|| ᓭᒲ╎ꖎ╎リ⊣, ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ᒲ╎ ̇/╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᔑℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣.  
“t⍑ᒷ ⍑𝙹∷ᓭᒷᓭ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⊣𝙹𝙹↸, ᒲ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ᓵᔑꖎᒲᒷ↸ ↸𝙹∴リ ᔑᓭ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ╎∷ ᒷꖎᒷᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ᓵᔑᒲᒷ, a⍊ᔑꖎᔑリᓵ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ᔑ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ !¡∷𝙹ʖꖎᒷᒲᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓵ ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹. Iꖎꖎ ∴𝙹∷ꖌ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ⍑╎ᒲ ℸ ̣ 𝙹リ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ !¡∷𝙹ʖᔑʖꖎ||.”  
“||ᒷᔑ⍑ ᔑ⍊ᔑꖎᔑリᓵ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ᔑꖎ∴ᔑ||ᓭ ᔑ ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ⎓∷ᒷᒷ ᓭ!¡╎∷╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸.”  
“||ᒷᔑ⍑, ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓵᒷ ↸𝙹ᒷᓭᒷリℸ ̣ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ⍑𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ∷╎↸ᒷ. A ↸╎ᓭᔑᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ʖ𝙹⚍リ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリ” ᓭᔑ╎↸ ⍑ᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ ⎓ᔑ╎リℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑⚍ᓵꖌꖎᒷ.  
“l𝙹ꖎ, ⊣𝙹𝙹↸ ꖎ⚍ᓵꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ”

.

George and Dream were following the river flow until they reached a lake, separated from it. Still water, just what George wished for . It was the middle of the night, they should be sleeping, but they decided this is nicer. Dream watched George in confusion.  
“George what are you- WOAH OH WHAT ARE YA DOING WHAT” screamed Dream, his face turning to a deep flush as George took off his shirt and pants.  
“What does it look like. I’m going for a swim. Come.” Said George, as he proceeded to do a bomb into water. It was surprisingly deep. Dream was hesitant, but he took a golden apple out of his bag and followed. He carefully dipped his feet and dipped them inside the water, loud almost snake like hisses being heard. George plopped his head up from underwater, staring at Dreams freckled chest and cheeks. He, pretty quickly flustered, and probably stared for a second too long.  
“Like what you see?” said Dream with the widest fucking grin ever. He looked undeniably hot- COOL GEORGE MEANT COOL NOT HOT NOTHING ABOUT THE MUSCULAR STRUCTURE AND HIS ABS COVERED IN FRECKLES WAS HOT NO SIREE- chile um anyways  
“as if” George said chuckling, as he turned his head around. Something felt odd to him. Dreams expression changed again. George couldn’t understand what was wrong with him.  
“what’s so funny you nimrod?!” said George turning back to Dream, who sprayed George in the face with water. For some reason Georges eyes didn’t mind the water. Probably the whole water element thing.  
“You look -” murmured Dream, leaning into the icy water, his skin hissing. George, a very self-conscious person, immediately started checking his face for any casualties. Surprisingly, he felt a weird structure form in front of his ears. He looked down into the water, and loudly gasped. Gills. He had, beautiful, blue gills. A few scales placed on his face here and there. He also realized he wasn’t really moving his legs. Or well, that they were more, in sync. He gazed at his reflection for a few seconds more before jumping back. A tail. A fin. Whatever its called. He was confused. But happy. Not scared. Excited. He dived into the water and swam towards dream, splashing him with his newfound fish tail that matched the color of his gills. Dream was watching, not even blinking, with an emotion George couldn’t begin to describe.  
“who’s the one staring now dreamie?” said George as he dipped himself fully into water to avoid the upcoming blush. He liked the eyes on him. He loved the way Dream stared at every inch on him. He ate the attention like a hungry hungry fish he was. He did a few spins in the water, grabbing all the attention he could get from Dream who was helplessly staring, his face a dangerously deep blush. Like he wanted to look away but couldn’t not face him. George felt like messing with him. He swam around him in circles, every so often plopping his head up to face the man without his mask.  
“you look… very good” murmured Dream, covering his face in his hands as if he was a 12yo getting a first crush all over again.  
“now do I?” George was teasing. He wished to see how far this will go. He enjoyed the attention. He hummed softly, and dream basically melted into the sound.  
“I-yes” said the second, under his hands. George creeped up him, they were now standing inches apart, Georges hands tangled around dreams body…

They stood there for seconds, ages, all the same, until Dream slowly reached his arm to Georges back and placed his other on Georges chest. They stood still for another moment, until Dream got closer, inches away from George, and slowly but surely pulled Georges hip towards him and pushed Georges chest away, successfully dunking George into water head first. George didn’t mind, he drank up a bit of water, but his lungs were ok with breathing it apparently. Still, it was unexpected and George didn’t like it. He could hear dream laugh from above the water.

“Fuck you” growled George, his hands crossed.  
“I’m sorry I had to it was so perfect” Dream mumbled thru laughter, an asshole. George scoffed and flipped him off as he went to swim deeper in the lake. River, out of nowhere, seemed to get in the water, and get a similar transition to Georges. Hippocampus, or as Dream would call it, a horse fish. A beautiful beast truly, colored grey blue, growing fins and a big beautiful tail in place of its back legs. George swam into a cave, and river followed. He began crying.

‘he doesn’t love me. He doesn’t care. It was all an act. He’s just fucking with me. And I’m falling for it. If he really liked me, he would have kissed me back there. He didn’t. he doesn’t love him.  
He doesn’t love him  
It was just a prank.  
Dream doesn’t love him. ‘

But all dream heard was melodical singing as he climbed to the ground and dried himself.  
‘keep distance.  
He isn’t interested.  
he’s fucking with you  
Everyone knows he likes minx  
So, stop being dumb  
You did good back there  
If you were to try something you’d ruin so much more.  
Just ignore the feeling you get every time you look at him.   
Fall out of love.  
Or suffer in your selfish silence.  
Selfish.’

But George would never hear his screams underwater.

:)

.

Tubbo was over at Tommy’s place, when he heard sobs coming from a room across Tommy’s. Tommy was forced to do homework, so he might as well check out what’s going on while Tommy is copying his homework. He entered the room which always had its door closed, only to see Wilbur, sitting on his bed, playing his instrument while crying softly.

“Gone forever to god knows where  
Gone forever into nowhere  
Left me behind like a burlap bag  
Now all I have left is a name tag  
Tears stroll down my rosy cheeks  
as I imagine what you must live in  
misery, starvation, who knows what  
you could be dead and I wouldn’t know that  
I miss you I miss you I miss you bud  
I miss you I miss you brother of mine”

Wilbur’s rhymes were soft, as if he’s making them on the spot to a rhythm written before. Tubbo stood at the doorframe, as he felt his eyes start to sting. He swiftly ran into Wilbur and began crying softly. His weeps were quiet, but there. He missed Clay. He missed him a lot. And Wilbur just, described perfectly how he felt. Wilbur was rather honored by the little one’s act. He simply picked the child up and put him in his lap, and let him cry. If anyone knew how it felt to lose someone important to them, its those two. And to Wilbur it stung that a child of such age is being in that type of pain. So, in his drunk genius, Wilbur offered the child:  
“Tubbo, what do you think I act like I’m Dream to ya. Like care for ya like he did. Does that sound nice?” his offering was soft, he was clearly unsure of that, but as he felt the child move his hand to wipe its eyes and whimper out an excited little “Really?!” he realized he was doing the right thing. Afterall, this is a win win. More time spent with Niki. More time spent with friends. More time spent with people. That would be nice.  
“Let’s see what Tommy’s up to, shall we tubbo?” asked he as he picked the child up and put him in his shoulders, so tubbo was piggyback riding him.  
Tommy was up to trouble of course. He was leaning out the window, yelling at Niki to ‘fuck off’ and to ‘go someplace else’ due to him not wanting her to pick up Tubbo. Niki was laughing at the mere attempts of insults the child threw at her, as she walked thru the snow high to her knees towards philzas home. Tubbo had math homework to do. He had to be responsible. She personally disliked Tommy, but he was the only kid Tubbos age so she had to bear with him. She knocked on the door, and to her surprise, did not have it slammed shut while yelling at her to leave, lovely acts of Tommy Minecraft, but rather had Wilbur open the door, Tubbo on his back, both laughing. Her smile softened. Tubbo was always a cheery person, but Wilbur? Wilbur was finally happy too. It made her happy. She embraced the two in a big hug.  
“Tubbo, you need to do your math homework, I’m sorry to ruin the fun.” Said she into Wilbur’s chest, earning herself a sigh.   
“Niki, sweetheart, can he do that later? Also, quite related, are you up to close the bakery early? We were thinking of having a snow day, the four of us.” Wilbur’s words were gentle, careful, yet endearing and incredibly soft. Niki pretended to weigh the options for a moment.  
“Mm mm… okay. If it makes all of you happy. A snow day seems appropriate. You’ll have to warm me up tho.” Said she, a wide grin reappearing on her face as she booped Wilburs nose gently.  
“deal” said he, probably far too quickly, but it was okay. Tommy pushed Wilbur, already clothed for snow, in a thick red jacket and warm boots, a scarf that covered his mouth and nose, and a winter hat that went down to his eyes. He looked like a puffy circle. It was adorable, Niki had to admit.  
Wilbur swiftly got his jacket, definitely thinner than everyone elses, but he didn’t mind. Cold didn’t bother him nearly as much, so an autumn coat will do just fine. Niki took tubbo to their home, getting his thicker clothes ready. It was a worn out muted green jacket, thick but obviously quite old, torn at a few places. They didn’t have that much money so they’d buy clothes only when they were necessary. This coat would last another year or so. Niki carefully slipped a winter hat on his face and lightly over his eyes, gave him some gloves with bees on them, and a cute scarf in the color of the bees. They walked out of the small house, leaving the dead garden and heading towards Phils house. Niki herself already wore the warmest things in her possession. They grabbed their large sled and headed outside the village to a clearing. Wilbur and Niki were pulling the sled and tommy and Tubbo were sitting on it. They walked thru the beautiful dark oak forest. The lack of leaves felt almost comforting in what’s usually considered a scary forest, now, under piles of snow, it seemed calming. Relaxing.

Around half an hour later, they were out the forest. They were near a small hill, perfect for sledding, untouched, with a frozen lake nearby. Some trees surrounded the small lake, and overall, the atmosphere was comforting.  
“well, boys, you sled a little, me and Niki will be attempting to ice skate on our boots. If we fall, no we didn’t.” said Wilbur with a chuckle. It wasn’t hard to cheer him up. The Live family seemed to really know how to cheer up the Minecraft family. Fortunate thing, unfortunate surnames. 

Niki took a careful step onto the thick liar of ice, and almost instantly seemed to lose all of her stability, as she basically stood there and let the ice take her. Wilbur however, Wilbur was what you’d call cocky. He pretended to be an absolute god at ice skating. Surprisingly, he did seem quite gracious as he slided over to Niki and helped her regain control. They danced on the ice, Wilbur in control, Niki carefully following his lead. Soft words spoken so quietly the other would barely hear them, especially under the loud yells of Tubbo Live and Tommy Minecraft. This was peaceful. Everyone liked this.

.  
ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹ᓭ リᒷ ̇/ℸ ̣.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello- if youre reading this tysm for sticking with this fic it means the world to me, if youd like, please do comment, oh and btw my twitter username is changed to @Laika_does_stuf


	11. boys will be bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware, dnf at the end lul

⍑ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹

“Hai” the child replied into the white void

∴ᔑリリᔑ ⊣𝙹 𝙹リ ᔑリ ᔑ↸⍊ᒷリℸ ̣ ⚍∷ᒷ?

“adventure? Sure!” said the child enthusiastically  
!¡ᔑᓵꖌ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ᔑ⍊𝙹∷╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ᔑリ↸ ꖎᒷᔑ⍊ᒷ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸ᓭ ᔑ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷ

Favorite thing? That would be Beatrix. Write a letter? He should write to tommy. And maybe Wilbur.  
ᓭᔑ|| ʖᔑ╎ ʖᔑ╎ ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍↸ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ  
“okay! Alright!” said the child and turned to Tommy, who was yelling as they sled down the large snowy hill. He nudged him gently, and patiently waited for Tommy to stop yelling so he can talk to him. They reached the bottom of the hill and Tommy finally turned around  
“What Tubbo? Can’t you see mans having some FUN here?” Tommy was lightly annoyed, but it was joking and caring at the same time.  
“some lady told me to say bai to yall. She said I’m going on an adventure. I don’t think you can come though. Sryy” the child rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand, feeling lightly uncomfortable Tommy can’t come along. That earned him a proper slap with snow by Tommy.  
“GO? WITHOUT ME? NO. I do not allow this. Tell the lady to bring me.”

Tubbo closed his eyes, they were still white.  
“hello?”   
⍑ᒷꖎꖎ𝙹  
“can you bring Tommy too? Please? He really wants to go on an adventure too”  
The voice was quiet for a little while, weighing its options  
𝙹ꖌᔑ||, ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ʖᒷᓵᔑ⚍ᓭᒷ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹  
“thank you so very much miss voice! You won’t regret it I promise!” Tubbo opened his eyes to see Tommy concerned.  
“you going nuts man? Ya talkin to yerself. WILBUR STOP FLIRTING COME HEREEE” to Tommy this didn’t make any sense. He wasn’t told what happened to Techno. He was clueless. Wilbur, who came a short little later, knew however.

“what’s going on little man?”  
“first of all its big man, second, Tubbos going nuts. He’s hearing voices I believe- HOLY FUCK TUBBO YOUR EYES ARE WHITE”  
“I see white when I close my eyes too. See?” said Tubbo, closing his white eyes, to show Wilbur.

Wilbur’s eyes were blown wide, his hands clasped over his mouth. Not Tubbo too.  
“Tubbo what did the voice say?”  
“it was talking kind of gibberish but long story short me and Tommy should grab our things and go on an adventure apparently. It sounds fun honestly” said Tubbo, a grin on his face, completely clueless of what this implies.  
“TOMMY TOO?!?!” Wilbur yelled before he could stop himself. He was shaking.  
“NIKI? UM CAN YOU COME HERE! WEVE GOT A PROBLEM!” said he, panicked, as he sat down in the snow.   
Niki ran to them, her leather boots restricting her movement in snow that’s tall to her knees, her voice concerned. “what’s going on Wil?”   
“Tubbo and Tommy are leaving too. Tonight, probably.”  
“WHAT!?” Niki was yelling, confused, scared, worried.  
“ok were going back. Sorry you two, we need to talk to Phil.” Wilbur’s voice was cracking, filled with concern, he was panicking. He picked Tommy up, and Niki followed by taking Tubbo, and they walked back to Philza Minecraft on already walked on snow. They left the sled behind. Priorities.  
They rushed thru the door to Phil, not even bothering to shake off the snow.   
“Dad! DAD HELP” Wilbur yelped. Philza shot up from his chair to see two worried teens hold two confused preteens.  
“what in the holy hell is going on???” Philza noticed the snow, it pissed him off a little, but Wilbur never did this so it must be important. Niki settled Tubbo down and Wilbur nearly dropped Tommy.  
“Tommy and Tubbo are leaving. Tonight.”  
“WHAT” Phil yelped out loud  
“we need to prepare them. Ill get some of our iron armor, Niki, pack them food, Wilbur, prepare them a bag with necessary stuff. Gogogo!” said he, moving down the stairs to the basement to dig up long left pieces of armor. Niki rushed to the bakery. She checked what they’ll need. Some honey bread, Tubbos favorite. Some apple pie, because everyone liked apple pie. Some canned foods and a can opener, in case they can’t find fresh food for prolonged periods of time. Four water bottles, hopefully will last them long enough, and some sweets. Because they were being brave. They deserved sweets. Another pack of marshmallows and everything to make smores, to encourage them to light a fire. She put it in a leather bag and headed back to give it to them.  
Wilbur prepared a bag. His hazily walked thru the rooms, collecting everything they might need. A pocket watch, incase they want to know what time it is, clothes of all types for any weather. A lighter to make a fire. An icepack. A bag of antibiotics with their use written on them. Two compasses leading to each other titled “your Tubbo” and “your Tommy” so they won’t lose each other. He put some simple toys that could interest them. A pack of goldfish crackers, because he knew Tommy adored those, and Niki wouldn’t pack them. He knew they’d grab their toys, so he didn’t pack them themselves. He rushed over to Niki’s place to grab Tubbos pajamas as that’s the one thing Tubbo didn’t even store in their house due to all the sleepovers. They basically moved half their stuff to each other’s homes. He grabbed a few pairs of underwear and fluffy socks, and rushed to Niki to check if she’s packed.

Philza was digging thru piles and piles of garbage stored down in the basement, trying to find Wilbur and Techno’s old armor they used back when they trained fencing. They will be a little large on the two, but they will have to suffice. He found a wine barrel, about 50 unread newspapers, and even some old toys Wilbur used to like. He picked up an orca toy and put it in his back pocket. That used to be Wilbur’s favorite. Finally, under piles of garbage that should’ve been thrown out years ago, he found the aged armor, as well as chainmail to go under it. He climbed the stairs back to meet up with them.

Tubbo grabbed Beatrix, and Tommy grabbed Henry, and they mentally prepared for leaving. Adventure. They were both hyped if they are completely honest. They went scared. They were kids. Why would they be scared? 

The two let themselves be clothed and packed to the brim before the night came, when pill put the very uncomfortable armor on them, put the bags on their backs, and let them snuggle with their toys as they headed to bed.

"ᓭ𝙹 ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹 リᒷ∴ʖ╎ᒷᓭ?" ᔑᓭꖌᒷ↸ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 !¡⚍リ⨅ ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷ !¡╎ᓵꖌᒷ↸ ⚍!¡ ᔑ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑᓵꖌ 𝙹⎓ ⍑ᔑ||.  
"yᒷ!¡, ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ᔑ∷𝙹⚍リ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᔑ⊣ᒷ."  
"wᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ᒲ|| ᔑ⊣ᒷ- !¡ᒷᒷ!¡𝙹h||!¡ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑᒲᔑ⨅╎リ⊣-"  
"||ᒷᔑ⍑, ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ᔑᓭꖌ sl ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ╎リℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ᔑᓵℸ ̣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ."  
"||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リꖌ ᓭ⍑ᒷꖎꖎ ᔑꖎꖎ𝙹∴ ╎ℸ ̣ ?" ᔑᓭꖌᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷリ↸ᒷ∷ᒲᔑリ, ℸ ̣ ╎ꖎℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ⍑╎ᓭ ⍑ᒷᔑ↸  
"╎ ᒲᒷᔑリ ∴𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑ ᓭ⍑𝙹ℸ ̣ ᔑ╎リℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ?"  
"||ᒷᔑ⍑, ╎⊣ ⚍ ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣. ʖ∷ʖ." ᔑリ↸ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ , ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷリ↸ᒷ∷ᒲᔑリ ꖎᒷ⎓ℸ ̣ , ꖎᒷᔑ⍊╎リ⊣ !¡⚍リ⨅ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ∴𝙹∷ꖌ

It had been a while since the “incident” happened between Dream and George. They didn’t talk about it. But it’s been obvious they were more cautious around each other. Well, until George decided it might be fun to spar.  
“dREaM!” George yelled as dream started catching up to river.  
“CMERE GEORGE” yelled the other, kicking Spirit harder, making sure it keeps up the gallop.   
“LEAVE ME ALONE” spat George, kicking River, trying to make her hurry up. All they had to do is reach the lake. And then they win. He can do this. He can. He’s so close. And then he heard a loud thump.  
“MOTHERFUCKER SPIRIT WHAT THE FUCK” yelped the younger, laying on the ground as spirit continued galloping away towards the lake. George slowly stopped, got off river, and ran towards Dream.  
“What happened?” asked George, reaching out a hand to dream.  
“spirit decided it’s a smart idea to buck me off. I’m fine, go catch up with him.” Said he, refusing Georges hand and proceeding to get up himself. Cautious. He had to be cautious. Right.   
“take care of River while I go run after him will you” said George, retreating his hand, slightly sad. 

Dream watched as George ran off, his eyes softening under his mask. He truly hated this. He and George changed. George was so reckless. Dream wasn’t. he couldn’t afford that. He couldn’t afford being reckless. He couldn’t do something hed regret. He couldn’t be risky like him. Hed ruin everything. Because after all, George didn’t love him. George is simply a tease. Earing the attention. He was always like this. He stared at river. Why wont he care. Why wont he like him back. Its unfair. He’s been with him from the beginning. He’s done everything for him. And what did George give back? Nothing.  
That’s not true. George tried so much. To help him. Ignore the distance. Keep being risky. He tried to make him believe he had a chance with him when he absolutely didn’t. Dream was being selfish. Clay was being selfish. He wanted all. He’s already flied too close to the sun. yet he wanted to stand on the sun. be in charge. Have everything his was. He was a scum bag. A selfish, selfish scum bag  
Number one, who the fuck does he think he is. Wanting everything when he’s already got so much.  
Number two, what gives him the right to be this selfish. Like he’s trying to be Icarus. Like he’s trying to burn.   
Number three, George was clueless. He had no idea he was making him this hurt. No. he definitely knew. He knows dream likes him. Surely? Maybe not. It would make sense. George was giving all this treatment to him so he thinks he’s allowed to feel this way. To make him believe he has a chance. Fuck, if he asked him, George would probably agree to be together. Not because he loves him back, but because he doesn’t want to hurt him. No. George wouldn’t do that. George would be disgusted if dream asked him to be together. Hed hate him. Of course, he would. No, George is too pure to hate anyone. Don’t treat him like a child, he’s allowed to have feelings. But he won’t allow himself to.

So many different thoughts running thru his head. Yet not one thought where he could imagine George liking him back. Not a single one. 

Because George could never love him. Who could love this mess of flames and spikes? Who would love this? For fucks sake, he’s the water element. He’s the water element so he could protect himself from dream. Dream was weak to him. And George was strong to Dream. It simply wasn’t meant to be. He just had to accept that. Or suffer in silence.   
But what if George liked him back? No, that couldn’t be a thing. Could it? What’s there to like? George did seem fluster seeing him unclothed. Maybe he should test it? But what if he ruins it. What if he ruins their friendship? What if he destroys it all? But what if he wins it all? Is it worth to lose it all for a chance he wins it? Maybe George was being a tease because he felt like this too, or maybe because he wanted dream to think that? No, George wouldn’t do that, would he? Maybe being a tease was the only way for him to know if the feelings were replicated. Maybe. But now he saw. Being a tease was the way to go. 

He climbed on River, kicking her gently and whistling to make her go. River, firstly didn’t listen, but then decided that its better to listen for just a bit. The poor element was struggling. She should be nice, at least for a little bit. She listened to the commands, and led him to George, who was helplessly trying to make Spirit stop drinking water so they can head back. He noticed Dream, riding River. He was confused at the sight. But Dream, on his horse, sweating, looked dangerously good. Even with his mask. Though, George sweared, it was like the mask wasn’t there. It was there, but almost unnoticeable in a way. George held Dreams weapon, out of fun, playing around and having fun with the way the axe tried to light him on fire but ended up getting extinguished every time.

“HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!” yelled Dream, getting off river, and sneakily snapping a bite of a god apple.

“Make me Clay” said George, almost lustfully, daring. Playing with fire. And if you play with fire, sometimes, you’ll get burned. This was one of those times.

“oh, it’s on” said Dream, snapping his mask off, to see blown out wide pupils and beautiful freckles. His grin was wide, this was the risk he wanted to take. George took a step back towards the water, taking his shirt and pants off and jumping back into water. He had such an advantage there. It was stupidly unfair. Dream followed Georges mannerisms, by stripping and hurriedly jumping into the water. He had five minutes. He swung a chug of a cocktail of potions, mainly night vision and water breathing. He looked around for George, but all he heard was his melody. Coming from deeper in. he swam deeper, only to find a beautiful cave half covered in water. An air pocket. George was sitting there, on a rock, toying with the fiery axe sharp as a million razors. 

“George, put that down.” Said Dream in a tone that made George shiver, and then smirk. He swiped a finger across the edge of the blade, cutting him gently, smiling widely.

“told ya Dreamie- make me” said he, standing there, almost giggling. Dream knew better than to leave the entrance of the air bubble, George would simply escape.

“come in water, duel sounds fair?” said he, grinning like a villain. George followed his gaze, and then proceeded to examine Dream. He mmmed silently, and began singing something as he jumped into the water. He swam around Dream, who was trying to catch up with him. God thank the water res hed be dead by now. Georges melody was mesmerizing. This felt like a fable. Shark playing with its food. And suddenly, the merman strikes. He pulled by dreams legs, strikes him down, pressing him against the sheer mud rocks and sand at the bottom of the lake.   
“Three, two- fuckK” George yelped as Dream kicked him in the fin hard, making him roll back and drop the blade. Dream proceeded to grab the axe, and hold it properly. He took both of Georges hands in his one, pinning him against the wall

“so strong are we Georgie” said he, grinning.

George struggled to loosen the grip, but dream didn’t budge.

“so, what now?” said Dream smirking a decent bit.  
“LET go OF ME YOU NIMROD!” murmured he, still struggling to escape, or grab the axe, do anything. He was powerless.  
Just like Clay liked him to be.  
He leaned in incredibly close and whispered into Georges ear:  
“make me baby”

And so, George did.


	12. a kiss and an arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tall slender figure appeared, hovering ever so lightly over the two young boys. A deity. His face split to two opposites, right in the middle, like a cleanly cut line separating them. The man, deity, was wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it, and some riders pants. He smiled weakly, waving gently at the boy who’s awake.

"!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ᒲ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ s. ╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ⊣𝙹𝙹↸ ╎ !¡∷𝙹ᒲ╎ᓭᒷ"  
" ∴⍑|| ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ╎ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リ?"  
"∴ᒷꖎꖎ ʖᒷᓵᔑ⚍ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ ╎ ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ᓭ⚍∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ||∷ᒷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ↸𝙹╎リ⊣ ᔑリ||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ʖᔑ↸, ᔑリ↸ ╎ ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ᓭ⚍∷-"  
" ╎ ᓭᒷᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ↸𝙹リℸ ̣ !¡ꖎᔑリ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣╎⍊ᒷ ⚍!¡ 𝙹リ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ... ⎓╎リᒷ"  
"o⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑリꖌ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ𝙹 ↸ᒷᒷ!¡ꖎ|| ᒲ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ᓭ"  
" ⊣𝙹 リ𝙹∴. ʖᒷ ⊣𝙹𝙹↸"

The two boys woke up in an enormous collosum, the sky the shade of plum and the stars shining brightly. Tubbos gaze moved around like a bouncy ball that was just thrown. Everything interested him so much. He tried to stand up, but to his luck, on top of him laid a blond boy, snoring like a helicopter, sleeping tight. 

Suddenly, a tall slender figure appeared, hovering ever so lightly over the two young boys. A deity. His face split to two opposites, right in the middle, like a cleanly cut line separating them. The man, deity, was wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it, and some riders pants. He smiled weakly, waving gently at the boy who’s awake.  
“hello?” said the child  
“Hai” replied the deity  
“you look quite cool” said the child, yet again struggling to get up. The deity visibly loosened up at the realization the child’s not afraid off him. Must’ve not been taught about the made-up stories about the deities. They were all absolutely folktales, bullshitted by humans to explain the unnatural disappearance of others. The deity leaned down and picked the blond up, making sure he doesn’t wake up as he moved him off of tubbo.  
“thank you” said both at the same time, the younger thanking for the fact the child is off of him, ranboo being thankful for the compliment.  
“What’s your name?” said the child, stepping on his tiptoes to try to look the man in the eyes.   
“Ranboo.”  
“haha Ranboob” chuckled the child, jokingly nudging the taller, who did not appreciate the joke.  
“please don’t- “  
“okay Ranboo, my beloved” said the kid and continued to laugh. Where did he get that joke from who knew? Tommy did it once to imitate Wilbur, and Tubbo was using it as a replacement of any decent joke he could’ve made. Ranboo just sighed.

“I was supposed to give ya two this, but since you’re awake, here, take it on your own. It’ll age you by a few years, to my age to be precise. Its complicated, just trust me, drink this.” In the tall man’s hand was a glass bottle with a drink that shifted from purple to magenta to pink. It drew the kid in, and he took it in one chug, and fell back on the ground.

He woke up a bit later, in a strange bed. A bunk beds. Like his at home. Just nicer. More taken care off. Better in every way. He looked down at who’s at the bed under him, a boy reminiscent of tommy there. He was taller, but his clothes and hair were the same. Even the snoring was spot on.  
Tubbo looked at his arms, and jumped back, hitting the head against the wall. His hands were so large, wait, he was so large. He was taller too probably.

Tubbo faintly remembered that the man talked about them turning his age, Ranboo was it? Mention the aging. But it somewhat passed him when he was given the drink. He didn’t think. He should’ve thought. But this was okay. The youngling jumped off the bunkbed onto a fluffy carpet, grabbing his toy bee and hugging it tight. It brings closure, comfort, to the little bee boy. His backpack laid in the corner; his armor was off. This was okay. He was wearing his favorite striped hoodie with some dark overalls and boots. He was okay. This was alright. All is okay.

Suddenly, a loud thump interrupted the comforting silence, followed by a long string of swears. Tommy had fallen off of the bed, waking up and hurting himself, a two in one deal really. He looked at Tubbo, then at himself, then in the mirror that completely covered one of the six walls. The room was in a hexagon, honeycomb like. Tubbo really liked it.   
“DID I HYBERNATE WHAT IS THIS SHITWHY AM I OLD????” yelled Tommy at Tubbo, shaking him vigorously. A realization hit Tubbo how painfully taller Tommy is, and that he is obliged to never hear the end of that. He just chuckled at Tommy’s insanity as the figure reappeared. Tommy yelled and threw a pillow at him, and Tubbo, who was still laying on the ground, waved at Ranboo. Ranboo teleported a step to the side as the pillow was about to hit him, and Tommy’s jaw fell to the floor and his eyes might have just fallen out of their sockets completely. Tubbos jaw also dropped pretty low as he stood up and walked towards the boy who now seemed only tall, not quite old.

“hello again, Tubbo, Tommy, this is your room. I am your guide thru this lovely place we call the hub. I am Ranboo, I’m about your age, oh and you’re 16, tubbo I believe your 17, could be wrong though. I’m around there as well. I am technically a deity, my job here is to take care of the horses- “  
“THERES HORSES?? TAKE me THERE WeiRd MAN” Tommy said, his voice cracking like a broken scream.  
Tommy loved horses. They were such gracious animals. Hed take Niki’s horse and ride him all the time, it was awesome and he liked nothing more. He started riding around the age of five, knew how to saddle a horse by the age of eight. He was a skilled rider. Good, because his horse defiantly wasn’t beginner friendly. Thunderstroke was quite the opposite actually.  
Tubbo also enjoyed riding to nearby towns, to get some supplies for the home or just to get some fresh air after an argument with Tommy, if he managed to get to the stable first that is.   
“okay, shall do. Follow me please.” Said he, leaving thru the portal that shone green. The two slowly followed, confused by the acts of the taller, but followed, not like they has many other options anyway.  
They were led to the big collosum, familiar to tubbo but not to tommy. Tommy gazed in amusement as he noticed a figure ride around in a rather wide circle around the inner edge of the place. Technoblade riding a, ravager? The illager east? Was Tommy surprised, no? was he confused? yes. Because how does one tame this type of a beast.

Ranboo, rightfully so, feared Technoblade. The sheer brutal power of the piglin petrified him. So, he just made sure to leave him be as he passed to the stable portal.

Tommy gazed at the large room with high ceilings, filled with horses with different types of manes and coat, each one more beautiful than the last. Ranboo took the two to a pair of already stabled horses.  
“this is Thunderstrike, Tommy, he’s yours, not quite beginner friendly so be careful with that, Tubbo, this is Beetle, he’s yours, he’s pretty chill most of the time” spoke he as the boys quickly jumped on their horses. Ranboo walked towards the end of the stable, reaching in a seemingly empty stable and taking out a piece of a strange fruit. A horse, a black one, Coal, appeared. Saddled, just like he was supposed to be. A good boy. Hell, he will train quartz later. He had a full day to take her out. A white mare, barely tamed, Ranboos job is to turn that into fully tamed. A difficult job, but one he had to be willing to do. He hoped on the tall horse and walked over to the two, already on their horses.  
“let’s take them on a walk, shall we?” asked Ranboo, kicking the horse gently making it go forward. Coal obeyed, going towards the portal and the two other boys hummed in response and followed. Beetle was kick to follow commands, but Thunderstrike needed a hit with a whip once or twice before he moved. And when he moved you needed to hit hard to make him listen to commands. He would move his head, neigh, and generally be a real piece of work. Tommy usually wasn’t patient, but the satisfaction of a horse listening to orders, of him being in charge of such a powerful animal, was so worth it.  
They walked out of the portal, then out the collosum, and they were out in the forest. The children decided amongst themselves that it’d be fun to race. And so, the race to the lake it went.  
.  
Techno was annoyed again. He was blowing the anger out by riding, and he was annoyed at the voices. “E” they yelled. E what?? Why e? e is just a lame letter. Why. Why. Shut up.   
And just like that, the voices stopped with the E chain. They began saying something else. A far more familiar sentence. And who’s techno to say no to such a soft melody.  
The piglin picked up a crossbow from the training room. its time for a hunt :).   
He climbed on the beasts back and rode out into the dark forest.   
.  
George was an unbelievably good kisser. Or at least he out it all in this one, powerful, passionate kiss. He kissed like it was his last breath and like his life depended on this. The smallers mouth tasted like chocolate and gold under dreams tongue. Just like that, bare bodies, true forms, a moment that lasted both seconds and years until he pulled away. The others eyes were blown wide with love and caring as he took the smallers hair and pulled him back in for another taste of the sweet forever in a moment. Georges hair felt like silk and silver under the sweet river water. The younger tasted like what he’d imagine a cloud would taste like. They smiled into the kiss; chapped lips of dreams clasped strong against Georges smooth chapsticked lips. The second was messier, almost as if dream was showing how dominant he is in this situation as he leaned into it possessively. George was his. All his.   
.  
The boys raced to the lake in the middle of the forest, it was small, borderline a pond. At first ranboo was taking an easy lead, but as it was to be expected as soon as Tommy got a bit more into it, his horse became illegally faster, as he is an electric elemental, and he got there with almost a whole minute of leading. Tubbo was taking it slow, looking around the nature to see small birds and bugs fly around. He didn’t care about the race all that much. He never liked competitions all that much. So, he took his time, his horse in a slow trot as opposed to a gallop. So Ranboo came second, a surprise to no one, and looked at Tommy, who was already looking around for a location to ride to next. Tubbo noticed a small bird sitting on a tree, so, naturally, he jumped off of beetle and started climbing.  
An arrow. Someone shot an arrow. It hit the child in the hand as he tried to reach out to get the bird who was calmly sitting. The child yelped as he fell off the tree and he started crying loudly as he looked at his hand with an arrow in it. It stung. It stung deeply. He didn’t know what to do. So, he did all he could. He yelled at the top of his lungs, loud enough for everyone back at the collosum to hear it, loud enough for Ranboo and Tommy to hear him, loud enough for Dream and George to hear it.

And everyone who had a shrivel of a soul came. Dream, half naked, in his underpants, came. Tommy came there at the speed of light if that was possible. Ranboo teleported there. And Techno came. His voices demanding more, but as he saw tommy he flinched out of it. He hurt Tommy’s friend, and therefore he hurt tommy. He was aiming for the bird, the boy got in the way, but regardless, the brown-haired boy screamed as loudly as he could as if he was dying.  
“TUBBO?” Dream begun, only to be cut off by Tommy.  
“TUBBO NO! GET HELP SOMEONBE YOU PRICKS GO! it’s going to be okay Tubbo you’re going to be okay it’s going to be all okay.” Screamed the child as he picked Tubbo up and cradled him. Tubbo bled, hurt, the nerves in the palm being overly sensitive wasn’t helping. Ranboo walked towards them, panicking as he tried to remember a spell for healing, and failed. He needed to get Puffy. Puffy knew spells well. Or s. maybe s would be better. But Puffys closer.  
[get me health pots I forgot the code]  
[what’s happening]  
[tubbos hurt. Arrow thru palm]  
[here]  
Ranboo saw the command in chat and immediately got to work. He broke the arrow carefully, splitting it in half and pulling it thru both sides. Then, he typed in chat:  
/give @Tubbo effect: regeneration

Suddenly, the skin basically started reappearing out of thin air, and Tubbo gazed in amazement as everyone else gasped.

“A DEITY?! Oh fuck I’m so dead fuck I summoned a deity I’m screwed” Techno said, petrified for his life as he’s been taught deities are gods even he can’t kill.  
“YOU?! DID YOU DO THIS???? TECHNO I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU I SWEAR TO GOD WHATS WRONG WITH YOU SHOOTING AN INNOCENT CHILD!!!” Dreams eyes lit up red, the air becoming dry and his long cape lighting on fire as he growled. George held him back to prevent actual damage to either the piglin or the open forest.  
“WHAT THE FUCK MAN?? YOU DID THAT?” Tommy was simply in denial this happened. Just in general he didn’t believe it was real. How could he, his best friends skin started reappearing out of nowhere what was an appropriate reaction to this. He couldn’t find any. So, he just stood there, his jaw wide open. He couldn’t believe it. No this had to be a dream. This was a dream. He just looked at him, then at Tubbo, then at Techno, as he began tearing up. He went thru an emotional rollercoaster. His friend was hurt, then he was healed, his own brother is the person who hurt him, he just, this was all so so much. 

So so much.


	13. hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m good, Niki’s good, now don’t mind me I want to leave. Beloved, Tommy, lets go please.” Tubbos teenager was kicking in hard. 
> 
> Techno rode near the collosum only to spot laughing children chasing each other in wide circles riding horses at full speed, tommy holding a green bandana as a tail, being chased by the other two

Dream moved tommy aside, grabbing Tubbo and hugging him tight. Tubbo struggled and pushed him away, which confused Dream a lot, so he started speaking  
“tUBBO! Thank god you’re okay- god what are you doing here, how much time did pass, is Niki alright- what’s going on Tub???” Dream was quick to ask questions as he picked up the 16yo, who, logically wished not to be picked up. He pushed Dream away and stood on his own feet, growing annoyed already. He wasn’t a kid anymore. he didn’t want to be babied  
“I’m good, Niki’s good, now don’t mind me I want to leave. Beloved, Tommy, lets go please.” Tubbos teenager was kicking in hard. Being with Dream currently felt like having your goofy dad come talk to your friend group. Straight up embarrassing. he rolled his eyes almost audibly, and Dream sighed, leaning down to Tubbo, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“listen, buddy, why don’t we just go back and have a little chat. I’ve missed you. A lot. Let’s just talk” Dream tried, but Tubbo was having none of it. He raged like a swarm of bees at a bear trying to win over some honey. He wasn’t having it. He started yelling.  
“Don’t buddy me! You didn’t care back at home, so why should I believe you’d care now?! For all I know you’re just going to try to separate me from my friends! Leave me be already! I’m tired of acting all nice towards you! Fuck off” growled the child, he pushed his hand off and hurriedly left, heading to his horse and then back to the collosum.  
“wait up Tubbo!” yelled Tommy as he spedrun towards his horse and climbed on his back, chasing after Tubbo, knowing he’d want and expect him to follow. Ranboo turned around as well, heading towards his horse when Dream stopped him.   
“Hey! Deity guy- I need to talk to you” said he, yelling, as he went out to follow the deity.  
“sir, id really love to chat, but if I’m honest ill rather go hang out with them.”  
“yes I understand but- ““shut up please” deity refused to let him speak. He was acting irrational and Ranboo wasn’t having it. He saw the annoyance and anger in Tubbos eyes and heard his borderline hatred in his voice, and his job wasn’t taking care of the members, so that he won’t do. His job is to keep their horses in place. The owners can do whatever the fuck they want and its none of his business. So, he shut Dreams mouth shut by putting a warning wither effect that lasted a few seconds as he turned around and teleported away to his horse and took it back to the stable.  
“Dream I actually can’t believe you did that” begun George, but the shortie was cut out yet again.  
“DREAM WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT” Techno yelled as the deity left, the forest shaking under his breath, birds flying away from the noise into the blue night skies.  
“listen I just wanted to see what was going on- “and yet again, no one would even let him finish his bullshit excuse.  
“Dream, how about me and you have a serious chat about how to be adults. Because you’re acting younger than your youngest brother. And that says something.”  
Dream attempted to open his mouth again, but to no avail.  
“You just embarrassed your brother and then proceeded to intervene with a deity. You’re neither mannered correctly nor any type of polite. You’re acting like a selfish asshole if anything. And you’re making it everyones problem. Am I supposed to babysit you Dream? Will I be forced to babysit you Dream? Tell me, are your acts supported by any honest attempt of reason.   
“I- ““papapa be careful what you say right now dream” Techno was very uneager, annoyed, but his posture seemed calm, borderline relaxed, as the wind blew and swayed his long loosely braided hair. Dream was growing more and more annoyed, none of Techno’s words were helping and he felt like a blinded goose forced to fly.  
“do you not understand how much that child means to me? Id kill gods for that child. I have every right to talk to him” growled Dream, eyes flaming up, wind fanning the flames that lit at the base of his cape and tops of his hair. He didn’t care about Techno’s stupid analogy right now. He wanted to speak to Tubbo  
“now now, calm down Dream, because you see, that’s where you’re wrong. The child has the right to choose weather they will talk to you or not. You aren’t their supervisor. He got taken here, and has been made mature enough to be here. Even if not, a deity is with him. Deity is the supervisor. You’re just a brother. Merely a face he recognizes, unless he decided otherwise. And he has chosen. Leave him be.” The words were heavy, they hit deep, and they were as effective as throwing gasoline into flames. Dream lit up, now full-on yelling.  
“THAT’S PURE BULLSHIT. I TAKE CARE OF HIM. NOT SOME DEITY. ME.”   
“You’re copying my dad I see. But there’s a major difference between you two. When he ordered them around, they were nine. Now they’re at least sixteen. They’ve been picked to come here. They aren’t frail. He has just as much power as you. Now if you don’t mind me, ill be off” said the male whilst sitting on the beasts back, kicking it harshly and throwing it into what would be considered a gallop. Dream was left behind, George standing next to him, glaring at each other, Dream on his knees, his pain and hatred towards the pig growing by every livid second as he retreated back into the collosum. He noted the fact his crossbow was yet again charged, and that he very well could’ve done harm. But he didn’t. for some strange reason the pig held back.  
Preserved. Prepared. Steady. All traits that could very easily describe the piglin. He was nothing lesser than a god, all mighty and powerful, yet he always held back. Never quite shown his true power. His breaths made the forest shake, his walking made birds fly away and his voice made goosebumps. Dream hated it. He hated being the lesser man. He despised this cursed feeling that creeped up on him. Jealousy. A strong jealous feeling would take him over, make him only be able to hear of those better than him, natural. Dreams breath hitched as he tried to recollect himself. Then George stepped in to add salt to injury.  
.  
Techno rode near the collosum only to spot laughing children chasing each other in wide circles riding horses at full speed, tommy holding a green bandana as a tail, being chased by the other two. The piglin smiled, they were still young. Enough to take care of themselves, sure, but not quite yet mature. Not quite ripe.   
“NOT FAIR MAN YOUR HORSE IS SO MUCH MORE OP!” yelled Tubbo, kicking Beetle harder trying to reach the lighting fast horse. Techno chuckled, followed by Junos snort as he watched from afar. However, Tubbo was quick to spot him. Whatever the reason why, he decided to give up on the hopeless chase and ride to him. He noticed how easily Tubbo calmed down after the incident. Both of them that is. Both Techno and Dream hurt him. but he decides what Techno did was less of a crime. That he deserved remorse more than Dream did.  
the piglin steadied Juno, and the kiddo drew near, before hopping off Beetle and coming forward to pet the beast, before stopping himself and glaring up for permission. Techno simply nodded in approval as he hopped off Juno, taking the child’s hand and gently putting it on beasts’ large head. Its skin was smooth, similar to for example hippos, just dryer.  
The child was amazed by the beast. Its beautiful blue eyes glared right into his soul. He admired its beauty, for the first time in his life from up close. Something about the animals ability to absolutely destroy him in mere seconds just amazed him. How steady it was. Listening to every little command and movement.  
A small butterfly flew on the hand that held Tubbos, and they both smiled in wordless happiness. Neither of them were talkative by nature. And well, their friends were.  
Techno gently moved tubbos hand up and down the animals’ head, the beast almost purring in response to soft skin touching it. This moment of peace lasted barely seconds, before Techno decided to let go.  
It was nice.  
Techno commanded the animal to lay down, and it obeyed without hesitation. He laid down, laying his upper body on the animals’ side, and he tapped the ground besides him, offering tubbo to lay down if he wishes to.  
And Tubbo did. He secretly hoped Techno would offer. He wanted a break from this day. It tired him out. He wanted to do something that would recharge him a little. This was it.  
So, he sat down besides him, carefully leaning his body back on the animal. No words exchanged. Both of them were incredibly thankful for that.  
Now, Tubbo was extremely clingy. And on that note, extremely touchy. But self-aware. He thought about this for a few seconds. It wasn’t a bad idea.  
Suddenly, an arm was tucked around Techno. Tubbo was offering a hug. This meant a lot to the piglin. Just the fact the child trusted him enough to do this, regardless of the fact he accidentally shot him a few hours prior, regardless of the fact they rarely ever spoke. He was trustworthy enough to be hugged by the younger. It made him smile   
These silent moments meant the world to the young boy. This is something he always liked doing with Niki. He’s grown tired from the chase and the rush of dreams hurried half hazard careless acts of an older brother. He wanted moments like this with someone hed consider to be a friend to share the comfortable silence. He loved tommy, he was his best friend, but sometimes he just needed a break.   
The hug lasted only seconds, before the child let go. He didn’t feel anger towards the piglin who shot him just earlier today, sure it sucked but it was an incident.   
His forgiving nature made it hard to care. A bumblebee proceeded to fly around Tubbo, who meekly reached out a hand to give it a place to land, which the bee graciously took, landing on the small palm. The wind howled, it was late night, and the child was cold.   
Techno sighed silently, taking off his cape and giving it to Tubbo. Moments like these lasted merely an hour, but they meant more than anything else. Ranboo noticed Tubbos absence, but Tommy noticed them from afar and knew. Tommy understood Tubbo needed space sometimes. And he would give it to him. Let him be, let him recharge. Usually it was with Niki, but this was okay too.  
“c’mon nerd, time for bed” said Techno softly, breaking the soft silence. Tubbo rubbed his eyes and got up, wrapped up in the long rich red cape. He didn’t feel like leaving right now. But he knew if Techno wanted him to leave, he should respect it. They got on their respective animals and rode inside, left their animals and walked to the portal. He lightly tapped on the youngers shoulder as they went inside, and both ended in their separate rooms.  
.  
“George they’re all insane!” yelled the younger tugging at his hair lightly  
“Dream breathe- “tried the other  
“I DON’T FUCKING NEED TO I AM CALM” screamed the other at George, his hair lighting up as if someone just threw some wood in it.  
“Dream, watch your tone” warned George, not having it tonight. He was on a short fuse, and Dream was lighting it up and he felt like a ticking bomb  
“DON’T YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I DO, IF I WISH TO YELL ILL FUCKING YELL”  
What was going on? Why was he yelling. George tried to understand. He really did. His thoughts weren’t collaborating though. The fuse got sinfully shorter.  
“you have to do something about your obvious anger issue” his voice was cold, borderline growl like.  
He hated this. He hated fighting. Especially in situations right now. But he wasn’t getting the short stick. He won’t wiggle out of it. This is a problem he will either tackle or die trying.

Dream wasn’t having any of this conversation. He felt blinded. Tied up. With the option to either struggle or let go. And this was dream were talking about, so we know submit wasn’t an option hed dare to even consider taking. This time, he chose to fight. Completely blinded by the fact this was his one actual legitimate friend here, he started attacking.  
“I DON’T HAVE AN ISSUE. THE ISSUE IS YOU THE ISSUE IS EVERYONE ELSE. IM FINE” the words slipped like poison out of his mouth before his mind would even register the words. George reached out a hand, offering to help him get up, help his situation a bit. But instead of taking the helpful hand of the latter, he slapped it away. With a hand that was lit with fiery flames. George chuckled.  
Shit.  
He fucked up. Bad.  
George chuckled again. Why did he even bother? This was pointless. He didn’t care anymore. he can’t afford to care. Not after the person who he had just kissed decided to be borderline abusive.  
“the issue is me, huh? Well then let’s get rid of the issue. Goodbye Clay.”  
“George I- “ Dream begged, but to no avail.  
“oh, and whatever you think we are, we aren’t. this shit is over. I’m the problem? Let’s get rid of it from   
to himself yell from the inside. the root.”

And like that, George was off towards the center of the forest towards the lake, and his horse. She and spirit stood there, for some reason calm.  
“sorry Spirit, might not see ya in a lil while buddy” said he, apologizing to the horse as he climbed rivers back and rode towards the home. Hell think about this tomorrow. He was too tired for this currently.

So tired that he’s been laying in this aquarium for three hours, his thoughts keeping him up at night.

Why was he so rude? Why did he hurt Dream like this?  
no. Dream hurt you. You had the right to be angry.  
But you should’ve controlled yourself.  
Did he dare to control himself?  
Well...  
So?  
That’s different.  
In what way?  
he has problems.  
And you don’t?  
Shut up, I want to sleep  
How about no. has it hit you that you just broke up with the guy you still drool over.  
Leave me be.  
No.

This will be a painfully long night

.  
If it comforts the reader, the situation dream was in was even worse.


	14. breaking points.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “go to sleep  
> Go to sleep  
> Fall asleep you dumb fuck  
> Please just fall asleep  
> Make me not wanna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst in this one mmm

Dream needed to collect himself. He felt lost, scared, confused. So much at once and no idea how to handle it all. He loved George; he really did. Why did he say that? He’s such a fuck up. Why. Why. Why. Why would he ever even trying to stand up for himself. Why would he even try. He felt like needs were being sticked up his skin, he put on a pedestal so high he could never reach. Expectations for him to be good just kept getting higher and higher. He would recall what his momma would always say, back when she was there. She would talk about how it’s okay to be sad. She would say its okay to make mistakes. She would pat his head and look him in the eyes and tell him what to do. Lead the way. Lead the flock to safety. Far away from the big bad wolves that would try to harm them. Was George a bad wolf? Was he attempting to hurt him? No way, he was trying to be good. Surely not? Surely, he was good. Surely? Was he? He couldn’t quite know. He felt as if it was Georges fault, they weren’t currently kissing senselessly lost without words and with touches all over his body. He wanted to hold him close. He wanted for him to touch him all over and over and over again  
What would momma sheep think if she saw him like this? Would she be embarrassed of her eldest son? Disappointed perhaps? Disgusted?   
No. momma sheep would never. She was always proud of his achievements. She was always proud of her three little lambs. She would stand up for him. Always. He hoped she was still there. Her three little sheep needed her. All three. Duckling, fairy, and tubee. All three of her young children needed her desperately in moments like these. She would appear in many of their dreams. In Niki’s and Tubbos dreams, but much more often in Dreams nightmares. She would shield him from the bad. every single time shed be there, protecting him, keeping him safe. Giving him wings to fly, or a tail to swim, or anything he’d ever need. But he’d still always wake up devastated. Because she would never be there. She would always leave him in the end, when the bad was gone. Sometimes he’d watch the evil. It seemed scared. Just like him. Was he a bad wolf? Surely not. He hurt George, didn’t he? No, this was Georges fault, not his. He was attacking him. He deserved to slap him. Did he? He did. He did. George doesn’t deserve him. He only deserves better. He just wanted his mom. He just wanted to have a hug. He really just wanted a hug.  
Dream knew momma sheep was out there still. Even though the funeral was already held, he knew. He could know she wasn’t really dead. She couldn’t be.  
Little did he know momma was watching over him as it was happening.  
"!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑╎ᒲ"  
"リ𝙹. ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリ𝙹∴ 𝙹⚍∷ 𝙹!¡╎リ╎𝙹リ 𝙹リ ʖ∷ᒷᔑꖌ╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ꖎ𝙹ℸ ̣. ||𝙹⚍ ꖌリᒷ∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリ"  
"i ↸╎↸ ╎ ↸╎↸, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ꖎ𝙹𝙹ꖌ ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᒲ! ⍑ᒷᓭ ╎リ ᓭ𝙹 ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ !¡ᔑ╎リ-"  
"╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⍑╎ᓭ ⎓ᔑ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ╎ᓭ, ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ 𝙹リ, ʖᔑᓵꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ∴𝙹∷ꖌ, !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ"  
"↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ↸ᔑ∷ᒷ ᓭᔑ|| ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ⍑╎ᓭ ⎓ᔑ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ -"  
"∴⍑𝙹ᓭ ╎ᓭ ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ? ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖʖ𝙹ᓭ?"  
"リ-リ𝙹"  
"ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ?"  
"||𝙹⚍ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 !¡ꖎᔑ|| ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ʖᒷᒷ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲ"  
"⍑ᒷ ⚍ᓭᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒲ|| リ𝙹∴ ╎ ʖᒷꖎ╎ᒷ⍊ᒷ."  
"ᒲ|| !¡𝙹╎リℸ ̣ ᓭℸ ̣ ╎ꖎꖎ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ᓭ"  
"∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹ᓭ ᔑ ꖌ╎↸. ⍑ᒷ ᔑꖎ∷ᒷᔑ↸|| ↸𝙹ᒷᓭ ᓭ𝙹 ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ ∴𝙹∷ꖌ ⍑ᒷ ᓵᔑリ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ ⎓⚍リ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ."  
"!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ"  
"リ𝙹. ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑╎ᒲ ∴⍑ᒷリ ⍑ᒷᓭ ᓭꖎᒷᒷ!¡╎リ⊣. ᒷリ↸ 𝙹⎓ ᓵ𝙹リ⍊ᒷ∷ᓭᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ"  
"ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ -"  
"リ𝙹 ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ᓭ. ᓭꖎᒷᒷ!¡ ∴ᒷꖎꖎ, ᒲ𝙹ᒲᒲᔑ ᓭ⍑ᒷᒷ!¡"

Niki has come to terms with the death of the older. Even though she never saw the corpse, as it wasn’t found, she simply knew it was it. She took over the bakery. She took care of Bee. She took care of their horse. She did everything. She became the lead of the flock. It was incredibly hard for her. She held so much on her frail back, every second felt like the final breaking point. The nail in the coffin. Air was hard to breathe. Work was hard to do. Everything was hard. But the little sheep continued to struggle.

Sometimes dad would give them loans. Loans were tricky, especially dads. Debt was hard to deal with, even though he didn’t ask for even half the money he gave. The town major, all that jazz. He had money to spend. Since he and mom divorced a long while back, it all felt different. It was clear momma didn’t like him. But she stuck with him, for her three-little sheep. In her dad’s eyes, she was the superior kid. The superior. Not the rascal, not too young. She worked hard and complained a little. A golden sheep of the flock. The one he shall take care off. Feed from time to time.  
Niki, honest to god, hated her father figure. He was an abusive alcoholic with no manners in his thick skull, forced to the closeted idea he’s always right. His other daughter was nice however. Her half-sister, Minx. Sometimes shed steal from their dad and give to those who needed it. She would wear black, shed wear pink, every other day shed be in a new aesthetic. She always cared, even though shed rarely show it. The two of them and Wilbur would play games often. Everything from monopoly to uno to cards. It would be a breath of fresh air in the sky filled with heavy toxic clouds. They’d be yelling at each other and shed laugh to the point of shedding tears because honest to prime it’d help her so so much to for once not think of responsibilities.   
She missed mom. A lot. She was her biggest comfort figure. Someone she could cry to. Someone who’s willing to listen to her rant and vent for hours on end. Shed often appear in her dreams, tell her she’s doing good. That she’s proud of her little fairy finally learning how to fly. But she knew the dreams were just that, dreams. She didn’t believe them anymore. shed smile at them, at the naïve thought of her mother being alive after these few dark months alone. But she knew it was all just that. Just dreams. And when shed wake up they’d be over. But she enjoyed the dreams. They’d always appear when she was in her lowest of lows and cheer her up, even though they lasted merely hours. She knew momma would be proud if she saw her like this. Taking care of everyone. But with both Bee and Duckling gone, she felt alone. Wilbur and Minx would fill in the empty space, but only partially, the other part forever left alone.

.

It was substantially the best and worst for Tubee. They never officially informed him momma is dead, they just took him to the funeral one day. He didn’t understand. Why was everyone crying? What was the point of all those shed tears?

Then he begun hearing rumors. Whispers in the corners of the town. About some poor orphans. And slowly, he pieced it together. “didn’t get to say goodbye” momma never said goodbye when she was leaving, it was a mere “ill be back soon” and they would respond with “I’ll be waiting”  
But momma never came back. It has been a few months. Niki was working harder. Dream was at home infinitely less often. Phil would babysit. So would Wilbur. When he was scared dream would help him fall sleep, not momma sheep. And everyone stopped calling him the Bee. He quite disliked the feeling of it.  
The day it hit him it was his mothers grave they would go to every month, that that was the reason Niki always wore blacks, that it was the reason Dream would always cry when seeing that side of the forest that led to the outer world. And the dark dark realization of it made him fucking miserable. It took him a good while to piece it together, but after Dream left as well, he just knew it was over for momma sheep. She wasn’t coming back. And neither was Dream. It was all faked. None of this was real. He’d wake up one day to momma nudging him peacefully awake. He waited for him to wake up. But this was real. He won’t wake up. He’s already awake. A funny thought, really. How he’d rather pretend the world is a dream and let himself do whatever he feels like rather than facing reality like a big boy ram he was.  
He would cry so much. He’d blame it on nightmares and bee stings. But it was all mere lies. Excuses to be sad. And they worked so well. Everyone bought them. And he’d just spill his sadness with tears. It’d help him feel real again. Outside of his magical bee world where everything was rainbows and sunshine’s, where it’d all be fake and the way he wanted it to be. This was real. And he was allowed to be sad. Momma said so. Back when she was there.  
He was caught completely off guard when he saw Dream. He doubted it was real. He just felt like it was a nightmare hell wake up from. And Dreams words, they felt fake. Scripted. Like it was all a hallucination. So, he decided to not have any of it. He dropped the ball and said game over.

He still hoped shed come back sometime. That this was all a big joke made by Niki. He also hopped dad would care more. Lately dad didn’t talk to him that much when he went there. Sometimes he’d throw gifts, like empty bottles at him. He quite liked the sound of the shards sprinkling all around the room, but he disliked the feeling of them hitting his frail skin, sometimes getting stuck for days. He just wished he’d be there more.

"ᓵᔑリ ╎ ᔑℸ ̣ ꖎᒷᔑᓭℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⚍ʖᒷᒷ?"  
"∴ᒷ⍊ᒷ ʖᒷᒷリ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ"  
"ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ !¡∷𝙹ᒲ╎ᓭᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ╎ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹リℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᔑリ⊣ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ꖎ𝙹ℸ ̣ "  
" ∴ᒷ ʖ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ ꖌリ𝙹∴ ||𝙹⚍∷ ↸╎ᓭᔑ!¡!¡ᒷᔑ∷ᔑリᓵᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ᔑ ᒲᔑ⋮𝙹∷ ꖌᒷ|| ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ꖎ𝙹ℸ ̣ , ||𝙹⚍∷ ∷ᒷᔑ!¡!¡ᒷᔑ∷ᔑリᓵᒷ ∴𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ∷⚍╎リ ╎ℸ ̣."  
"ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹-"  
"∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹 ╎ᓭ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ꖎ𝙹ℸ ̣ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣. ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ╎リℸ ̣ ᒷリ↸ᒷ↸ ⎓𝙹∷ ⍑╎ᒲ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ. !¡⚍⎓⎓||, !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡"  
"ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ -"  
"!¡⚍⎓⎓||."  
"⎓╎リᒷ 𝙹ꖌᔑ|| 𝙹ꖌᔑ|| ᓭ⍑ᒷᒷᓭ⍑. ╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ∴𝙹∷ꖌ."

.

Wilbur was taking pills again. Philza told him that’s the best idea. He was right. Better to be drunk and happy than just drunk. Another monopoly game with minx and Niki. Somehow, they are deciding how many money they get by spinning the wine bottle he wanted to be chugging down bare minutes earlier. It kept him away from the drink. Minx knew that. She did it on purpose. Both she and Niki knew it was bad for him. But the taste of alcohol on his lips felt comforting, caring. The wine calling his name. but for a little while, hell try not to. Maybe that will save him. Maybe that’ll break him.  
Wilbur decides he wished to get better.  
“I’m over it  
I don’t want it anymore  
No more spills and stains  
On my shirt  
No more spills or stains  
Tonight, I’m gonna be good  
Niki watching over me   
As minx makes sure she hid the drinks  
Helping anyone who’s there  
My saviors when lives unfair  
I owe them the moon  
The stars  
And the sky  
My friends, for you I’ll stay alive  
Stay alive”  
The song was sloppy, but for once he sung it sober.  
“woo yeah” Niki clapped as minx cheered and threw the monopoly money all over the ground. They were cherishing his little win of not drinking for two days. The lack of alcohol stung him a little, but seeing how happy minx and Niki were, maybe he could do this.  
.  
He can’t fucking do this. The whispers were so fucking loud it was fucking unbearable. They were different than usual too. Telling him to say goodbye, to prepare, tell them goodnight one last time. He’s looking at the ground as if it’ll help but all the memories feel hazy and he feels like he’s drunk. Its just voices. They’ll pass. Like they always do.  
Now, Wilbur has this little problem called insomnia. And the way they get you to the collosum is when you fall asleep. And if Wilbur can’t fall asleep, they can’t take him. And to make matters worse he’s locked himself in his room, incase he goes insane. It has been a day since the whispers came. They weren’t leaving. Not for a millisecond. These were so much worse than the usual. He still had a drink in the cabin. An old vodka, raw. He just needed to go get it. It’ll shut up the voices he knew. But he’d break the promise. He felt bored. In every bad way. Standing and writing lyrics. Trying to fall asleep. Or shut the voices up.  
“go to sleep  
Go to sleep  
Fall asleep you dumb fuck  
Please just fall asleep  
Make me not wanna die.”  
Phil, Phil was trying to help. He was making a potion. A sleeping one. They were extremely hard to make and the ingredients cost a shit ton of emeralds. But he had to. For will.  
Another day passed. The potion is finally over. God, this better work. He knocks on the door. He gives his son the yellow potion. He chugs it down, the taste bitter in his mouth, as he immediately falls down on the bed, and goes to sleep. Philza leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the fic as often as I can, but bare in mind I have school I attend and stuff outside this fic to do. My uploading schedule will most probably be messy, but I will do my best to keep it as consistent and often as I humanly can.  
> If you wanna check out my art, go to my insta, it's Laika_Draws_ and I have that same name on twitter, but I spam tweet there, so if you want follow me on there aswell. If you've read this far, it would be really nice of you to comment maybe, I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts on this chapter ☺️


End file.
